DESTROYA!
by Chemical-Freak
Summary: Sequel to TTLOJAJ, Calamity Crash is no more. That name is gone. Dead. Blown away by the desert winds. I'm not that girl anymore, everything has changed. My looks, my family, my name. I'm not Calamity Crash anymore. I'm Faith Destroya
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Well hey der! Okay so its not ALL finished (Yet) But, drum roll please... HERE IT IS, the first 3 chapters of DESTROYA! So you's guys if you havn't already read 'The True Lives of Jenny and Johnny' Then I suggest you get yo' asses on that story as this one won't make any sense unless you've read it. Okay, Well I won't keep you's any longer! Enjoy the first 3 chapters! :D**

DESTROYA!

Chapter 1:

1 year. A lot can happen in a year. New look, new clothes, new life. Yeah, that's me. Everything changed. I even got a new family. 1 year ago I was announced dead to the world.

Calamity Crash doesn't exist anymore, that name is gone. Dusted. Blown away in the desert winds. But the girl lives on. I live on.

1 year ago I was Calamity Crash. Now I'm Faith Destroya.

I ran that day to protect my loved ones. My fabulous killjoys. My Party Poison. I wish I could tell them I'm alive, but that could kill them. They think I died in the fires of 2019.

BLi blew up their own HQ. Of course they returned and fixed it up again. Why wouldn't they?

But anyway. I ran into my new family, Cyanide Diamond, Jet-Star Jumper, Gasoline Fire, Restricted Chaos and Oriental Flower in the desert. They are the only ones who know who I used to be.

Cyanide had mid length blonde hair, she was extremely short, shorter than... Ghoul, but extremely deadly. She wore a black batman top with dark purple skinny jeans and yellow converse. She had a joker mask and 2 lasers, one purple the other yellow.

Jumper also had blonde hair but hers was much longer, she wore a pink, purple and blue 'JAGK' top with black skinny jeans and faded knee length purple converse. Her mask was black with purple glitter. Her gun was baby blue.

Gas had fiery orange hair, she wore a white tank top with a blood read leather jacket, grey jeans and black boots. She wasn't too skilled with a gun but was lethal at Karate, just like... Kobra. Her mask and gun were both grey with fire patterns on.

Res, the only guy, wore a bright green t shirt with white..? Jeans. He had black vans and a blue and green mask and gun, his gun had his name signed on the handle. His hair was brown and curly.

Flo had short wavy black hair, her mask was white with baby pink, blue, purple and green flowers printed on. Her top was light pink and her shorts were denim, she wore pink tights and knee high grey converse. Her gun was grey.

As for me, when I left I completely changed my look. I now had mid length brown hair, I wore a dark blue vest top with a turquoise vest on top. I had extremely light blue ripped jeans and chunky dark brown boots. I also had a new mask and gun, they were white with splatters of light green and light blue on.

So that's my new group, no scratch that, my new family. But not even Di's ability to laugh at everything, or Star's magical powers that somehow make dog food taste nice, or Fire's wicked stealth, or Res's determination or Flo's ability to make anything beautiful could fully repair the hole which was left when I left the Fabulous Killjoys.

Right now I'm lounging on the sofa in our sitting area, which consists if 2 beanbags, 1 sofa and an armchair. Flo is outside most probably painting, Res is practicing his martial arts with Star, Gas is in her room probably sleeping and who knows where Di is.

"Faiiiiith" a flowery voice called out to me. Speak of the devil and the devil will appear.

"Hey hey Di, where'd you disappear to?" I asked as my tiny friend delicately placed herself in a beanbag.

"oh, I've been writing" she sang, she's a really good writer, I've so far been the only one privileged enough to read some of her stuff.

"cool" I answered. Agh! I wish it was cool! I fucking 109 degrees out there!

"yuuup" she sighed popping the 'p'. "so what's the plan for today?" she asked changing the subject.

"wait for it to cool down" I replied monotonously.

She clicked her tongue and grinned. "well you know-" she began

"no"

"oh bu-"

"no"

"fine" she huffed. She'd been proposing a water fight for a while now but it was just a waste of water. She's so childish at times.

Suddenly the radio we always had turned on in the corner burst to life, for a second all you could hear was static but eventually the rusty voice of Dr. D echoed through the room.

"RES! FLO! GAS! STAR! D's on!" I alerted my fellow killjoys. Before you know it we were crowded around the small radio listening intently to DD.

"... In zones 3 and 4. Zone 5 is being heavily patrolled at the moment, so keep your heads down dust rats, also Zone 6 should expect acid rain for the next day. This is Dr. D signing off..." a song started to play then. I sighed, we were in Zone 5.

I stood up and went to go hide the car when I recognised the song. Poison had written this song about me just after I had 'died'. I felt a tear trickle down my face as the words 'Jenny won't you come back home' echoed through my mind.

I wiped the tear from my face before the others could see and left the diner, I got into the old battered Fiskar which somehow Flo had managed to find and moved it behind the restaurant we lived in.

I hopped out of the car and quickly ran back inside the diner, it was a breezy day so the wind should blow away the tire tracks. I looked out at the horizon and could have sworn I saw the red hair of Party Poison sticking out the top of a car in the distance. But it was gone before I could even blink.

Once back in the diner I sat back in my usual seat in the living area. The restaurant was quite a nice place, the windows were all boarded up so no one would suspect it. We had converted the main dining area into the sitting area, there were still a few tables. Obviously there was a kitchen but all of the back offices had been converted into bedrooms.

My room was the furthest down the hall. It was quite small but not too small, enough room for a double bed a wardrobe a desk and some shelves which was all I needed.

Star and Res shared a room, yep they're together. Cute couple really. Their real names are Jess and Zack. But don't call them that it they will shoot you.

Di's room was right opposite mine, he room was the same size as mine but slightly bigger, she had 3 beanbags in a corner of her room where we chatted sometimes.

Flo's room was next to Di's her room was small. But she didn't mind she had it brightly decorated with flowers all over her walls. Flowers are her thing.

Fire's room was next to mine, her room was moderately sized but no one ever went in. Hell even she never spent much time in there!

We had 1 large bathroom which was thankfully fully-functional. Again I was lucky to live near a working water system.

'Ssshhhvvvttttt' I jumped a mike when the static suddenly blared out of the radio. Huh that was odd DD had already finished his broadcast.

I approached the radio and spoke into the mic.

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

"hello?" a staticy voice replied.

"Hey, um..." I had no idea how to finish that sentence without being downright rude.

"we need help! There's too many of them! We were ambushed" the voice said sounding flustered through the static.

"where are you?" I asked, Killjoys needed help.

"um, somewhere in the south of zone 5"

"oh! I'm in the south. Okay I'll come with my gang. Hold on!" I said slamming down the mic and grabbing my jacket.

"Guys! C'mon! Killjoys in danger!"

"Wha?" multiple voices came at once.

"Just got a plea for help over the radio now come on! Move your asses!"

They became more alert at this and rushed to find their weapons. I tapped my foot impatiently, all those years with the FK's taught me to always have your gun ready.

Di was first shortly followed by Res, Flo was last. We ran out of the door and stopped dead on our way to the car. Not far away from here we could see flashes of light.

"Guess we won't be needing the car" I said as I started running full belt towards the fight.

I was so intent on shooting the white that I didn't notice the people who I was actually defending.

* * *

Cyanide Diamonds POV:

I saw the injured dark haired Boy first he looked around my age, 18 by the way! Maybe slightly older. I put my arms under his shoulders and dragged him behind a rock nearby.

He had fluffy dark brown hair and was actually quite short but still taller than me. Curse my midgetness! I peered over the rock and shot at a drac sneaking up on Res who was fighting alongside a tall blonde boy.

The boy on the floor groaned and looked up at me.

"who are you?" he asked

"I'm Cyanide Diamond, and I'm here to help" I said smiling at him.

He grinned and said "you sound like one of those cheesy lawyers"

I laughed. "what's your name then?"

"Fun Ghoul" he replied. I almost dropped my guns.

"Fabulous Killjoy Fun Ghoul?"

"the very same"

Shit. Faith. I spotted her firing ruthlessly around the place, she hasn't even noticed the red haired Killjoy watching her a skeptical look on his face.

I shot a drac advancing on Party Poison, he jumped slightly and went back to shooting.

Ghoul groaned again and I crouched down next to him. He had a gaping hole in his lower leg which was gushing blood.

"shit" I muttered.

"yeah, I could say the same thing" he joked half heartedly.

I pulled out a bandage from the mini-med kit in my bag and secured it around his leg.

"I'm sorry it's the best I can do for know" I said.

"it's okay. Thanks" he murmured, his face pale.

I stood back up and saw that the few Dracs remaining were retreating. All of the killjoys still stood, Flo cradling her arm. She spotted me and ran to me.

Her arm was bleeding. Immediately I retrieved another bandage and tightly wrapped her grazed arm.

"thanks Di you're a star" she said in her breezy voice. Then she spotted Ghoul.

"is he okay?"

"I'm fine" he moaned.

I rushed over and helped him to his feet. Flo put her arm around his waist on his other side and together we supported him to their car.

"everyone alright?" Res asked.

"yeah." an afroed man said.

"ahem!" Ghoul choked.

"thanks so much for your help guys" Party Poison said, his eyes on Faith again, she was looking away as if she was bored.

"what're your names?" Kobra asked.

"oh I'm Restricted Chaos" Res said shaking their hands.

"I'm Oriental Flower! Call me Flo!" chirruped Flo from the other side of Ghoul, she didn't dare move in case he fell.

"Jet-Star Jumper!" said Star waving.

"I'm Cyanide Diamond" I sang, smiling at them, they nodded to me. I kept a firm hold on Ghoul.

"Gasoline Fire" Fire said looking straight at Kobra, then she blushed and turned away.

"ahem I err, Faith Destroya" Faith said shakily. Not making eye contact.

"well thanks for the help guys" Jet said.

"I'm Je-"

"we know who you are!" Flo laughed. "you're like the most wanted Killjoys in the zones!"

Ghoul groaned.

"um, maybe you guys should comeback to our place so I can check Ghoul over" I offered, ignoring Faith's alarmed expression.

"uh, yeah maybe that would be best" Jet said eyeing his friend.

Me and Flo half carried Ghoul into the car. Flo gave Poison directions while the others walked. 2 minutes later we were at the restaurant.

By now Ghoul was as white as a sheet and Jet had to help me with him as he was unconscious.

We lay him on my surgical table and I rolled up his pant leg so as to get a better look. It was nasty. Jet helped me clean the wound and dress it.

We were both medics. Once we had seen to Ghoul we left him and went to the main area where everyone except for Faith was sitting.

They were all chatting about things and getting to know each other. Fire was talking excitedly to Kobra.

I sat down next to Flo who was deep in conversation with Party and Jet sat on one of the dining chairs.

Soon enough me and Jet were having a full blown conversation about medical things.

Eventually though the conversation came to an end and I decided to go check on Ghoul.

When I entered he was asleep still. I busied myself with arranging my equipment when I heard a gasp.

"wh- where am I?" Ghoul grumbled.

"Ghoul don't worry your okay" I shushed, in what I hoped was a comforting voice.

"agh! Did I faint?"

"umm.. No?" I lied

"uuidrfghh! Sorry"

"it's fine. Honestly" I reassured him.

"so where are the others?" he asked.

"upstairs" he attempted to get up then hissed in pain.

"fuck" he mumbled. I put a hand in his shoulder and held out some crutches which I smuggled from battery city.

"thanks" he said smiling at me.

"no bother"

He slowly got up and tried out the crutches.

"straight along the hallway you'll come to the main room" I instructed.

"thaaank you!"

I grinned.

* * *

Faith Destroya's POV:

Great. Just great. Thanks Cy! You're so helpful! Luckily for me, they have to leave the next day as they were on an important mission for DD.

They are all chatting in the main room but I'm sat here downstairs in my room all alone because I don't want to risk them recognising me.

Of course I was happy to see them again! I love them to fucking bits! But it's dangerous. They can't know I'm alive.

"Party what's wrong? You've been AWOL the whole time we've been here!" a voice snapped, pulling me out of my head.

"Nothing's wrong Kobra" party mumbled. I hadn't even heard them in the corridor.

I tip toed over to my door and pressed my ear against it to better hear them.

"so why aren't you talking?"

"no reason.. It's just..." he trailed off.

"Just what Poison? Tell me?"

"it's well Faith..." I froze. "... She seems well, does she seem familiar to you?"

Well fuck.

"No? Party what are you saying?"

"I don't know, I'm just sure I've heard her voice somewhere before"

"I'm sure you're just imagining things poison..." Kobra sighed.

"yeah, maybe I am" Party muttered, he didn't sound very convincing.

Well I'm fucked. He's already recognised my voice and I've barely said 3 words!

I heard footsteps getting fainter as they walked back to the main room. I was frozen leaning against the door. What if he recognises me.

"SHIT!" I exclaimed as the door slammed into my back and I was sent flying forward.

"Shit sorry! Oh my gosh I'm so sorry Des!" I heard Star exclaim.

"It's fine" I moaned.

She stepped in and closed the door behind her and sat down next to me.

"I came to see if you wanted to eat with us" she said.

"I can't" I whispered.

"why?"

I grabbed her wrist and pulled her further away from the door and possible eavesdroppers.

"Party has already recognised my voice and I've barely said 3 words" I whispered.

"oh" she said

"yeah!"

"Des maybe you should tell them.."

"I can't! Do you know how dangerous that could be! Not just for me, for everyone! Even you guys!" I shout-whispered.

"okay okay! What should I say?"

"just, just say that I'm asleep or something"

"right then, well, byee"

"bye.."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Gasoline Fires POV:

I walked back up to the main room and sat down. Everyone looked at me.

"What?" I snapped.

"um, where's Faith?" Flo asked.

"Oh right! She's asleep so I left her"

"won't she be hungry?" Kobra asked.

"she'll get something when she wakes up" I told him brushing my fiery fringe from my eyes.

"I don't know, maybe we should wake her..." Res said eyeing the door.

"Jesus Christ! The girl is tired Res just leave her be!" I was getting fed up now.

"Woah.." Res exclaimed raising his hands in defence.

"Fooooods ready!" Star shouted skipping out of the kitchen carrying a tray of 9 cans of food.

"oh yay! Dog food!" Ghoul joked.

"you've never had Stars dog food though, she uses some sort of witchcraft on it" Res said as Star placed the cans in front of everyone.

"where's Faith?" she asked.

"asleep" I said.

"oh okay"

-* after food *-

Ghoul and Di were talking at a table across the room, they'd been talking non-stop since tea.

Everyone else was in a big group at the sofas chatting. Jet was laughing at something Flo had said and she was grinning.

Me, Kobra and Poison we're talking and Star and Res had gone to bed 10 mins before. I had learned a lot about the brothers, they were actually really nice.

"so who else is in you guys' group?" I asked.

"Dr. D, Show Pony, Agent Cherri Cola and Dj Hot Chimp" Poison answered. Kobra seemed to stiffen a little at his answer.

"what's up K?" I asked, yes I called him K. Problem?

"Kobra's girlfriend recently left our group to find a friend, we haven't heard from her since" Poison answered looking at his brother with concern.

Girlfriend? Damn!

"so what happened to you guys?" I asked

"Pixie and I split when she left" Kobra sighed.

"I'm sorry" I said, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Lie. Totally not sorry.

"why are you sorry?" he asked looking at me.

I shrugged. "what else am I supposed to say?"

"don't be sorry" he said, taking my hand. I blushed.

* * *

Cyanide Diamonds POV:

"really? No way!" I asked in disbelief

"yeah way" Ghoul laughed.

"aw! I never got to do anything like that with Jess, Olivia and Niamh!" I blurted. I slapped a hand over my mouth realising my mistake.

"Jess, Olivia and Niamh?" Ghoul said confused.

"oh my gosh! I'm not meant to say their real names! Fuck! Urgh. Star, Fire and Flo"

"that's their real names?"

"yeah"

"what's yours?"

I hesitated. "Jaime"

"nice name" he smiled at me.

"pfft!"

"I'm being serious, it's unique. I like it"

"thanks" I mumbled, I couldn't help but blush and smile.

"Mines Frank, Poison is Gerard, Kobra is Mikey and Jet is Ray"

"Frankie.." I mused.

He laughed. "that's my old nickname"

"really?"

"yeah, before the bombs."

"I used to call Jess, Jessicat"

He burst out laughing. I joined in.

"what are you guys laughing about?" I heard Flo ask from across the room.

"we're laughing at Jessicat!" I breathed between laughs.

"Jessicat?" Poison asked, a confused look on his face.

"Jaime! You told him our names?" Flo exclaimed.

"I'm sorry it just slipped out! And anyway if I hadn't then you just told them mine!"

Flo opened her mouth to argue but quickly closed it.

"it doesn't matter." Fire said. "We can trust these guys"

Flo grumbled for a bit but reluctantly sat back down and rejoined her conversation.

I turned back to Ghoul, he had stopped laughing now and was smiling at me.

"Soooo" he said.

"tell me more about your childhood!"

"okay..."

* * *

Party Poisons POV:

"hey so um, where are we staying?" Kobra asked.

"oh there's 2 spare rooms with 2 beds in each, c'mon I'll show you" Fire said.

She grabbed both our wrists and pulled us down the corridor. Jet followed and Flo went to inform Ghoul.

She opened 2 doors and told us to choose. Obviously me and Kobra bunked.

It was nice.

"thanks" Kobra said smiling at Fire who blushed and left.

"someone's got a crush" I teased elbowing Kobra in the ribs.

"ow! Hey!" he said punching my arm.

I laughed.

Suddenly Di bounces into our room, Jet, a limping Ghoul, Fire, Star and Res behind him.

"Guys lets have a party!" Ghoul exclaimed

"Why?" Kobra asked

"Because we wanna get drunk!" Res answered.

"Fair enough!" I shrugged.

* * *

Faith Destroya's POV:

Drunk. Completely hammered. Mortal. Out of their mother fucking minds. These are all words that describe the group of people surrounding me.

I had been dragged upstairs by a rather giddy Fire about 30 minutes before, much to my distaste. Luckily I managed to grab my mask and sling it on before she got me upstairs.

"So.." an uncharacteristically drunk Flo slurs. "have y'guys done ny'more songs?"

"we was working on one" Kobra answered, his arm was slung across Fire.

"t's called Vampire Money" Ghoul muttered from his lying down position on the floor. Don't ask why.

"will y'show us?" Fire squealed.

"f'sure!" Poison slurred. "Ghoul, guitar in car"

Ghoul pulled himself up from the table and staggered out of the door. His wounded leg did not help his drunken clumsiness.

"y'can borrow my guitar and Res's Bass" Fire offered.

"thanks" Jet said, like me, he decided to stay sober.

So 20 minutes later the guys were stood by the counter, they had to play without drums but they didn't really care, they're too drunk to care.

They start to play and Poison starts jumping rather giddily and singing, rather fast might I add. It was good really, it was rather upbeat.

Flo was dancing with Di, Star and Res were tripping over each others feet. Me and Fire are sat sensibly on a table.

Suddenly Poisons looking right at me. His eyes staring into mine.

"Well you look like somebody I used to know!" He slurs, then as quick as it happened he's singing again.

I felt myself freeze, Fire although drunk shot me an uneasy glance. I stood up, Jet looked at me, his eyes scrunched in concentration.

This is bad. They're gonna recognise me! I turn and run into my room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Faith Destroya's POV:

A week had gone since the Fabulous Killjoys stayed with us. Everything had gone back to normal.

"Di stop mucking around! I'm trying to work!"

Di immediately stopped prancing about and looked down at me scowling.

"I'm trying to dance" she said sticking her nose in the air. I scoffed.

"well dance another time, and help me get this stupid thing to work! We need batteries!"

She sighed and crouched down to help me.

We were in the middle of a desert at a gas station, we'd just finished filling the car and are currently attempting to hack into the BLi vending machine for batteries.

"there see!" she exclaimed as batteries came pouring out of the hatch. I scooped them up and shoved them into my bag.

"show off" I mumbled to myself.

"hey! I heard that!" she shouted.

I shot a mischievous smile in her direction. She burst into fits of laughter.

"you- looked- like- a- pedo!" she gasped.

"humph" I crossed my arms over my chest and walked purposely away.

This just made her burst into more fits of laughter. She even rolled on the floor.

"eek!" she squealed suddenly.

I spun around to see she was being dragged by a Draculoid.

"Di!" I shouted and ghosted the Drac. She scrambled to her feet and pulled out her guns.

About 20 Dracs ran around the side of the gas station. Thank god we both already had our masks on.

"shit" I muttered as I shot around me. There were lasers everywhere.

We were surrounded.

I faintly heard the sound of a car skidding to a stop and four doors slamming. Even more lasers flew through the air.

I looked around and saw more splashes of colour. Killjoys.

Di was back to back with one of them and they were firing in all directions. I felt sorry for any Dracs that messed with her. Her face was set, she looked if possible, even more deadly.

I fired at the Dracs and soon enough they were halved.

I felt pain shoot through my arm and I looked down. One of the fuckers grazed my arm. I dusted a drac advancing on one of the fellow killjoys and kicked at one which grabbed for me.

It fell backwards and I shot it through the stomach as it hit the ground.

"Faith?" one of the Killjoys asked.

"Jet?"

"oh! Hi!" he exclaimed as he shot a drac. "Nice to see you!"

I didn't get the chance to respond as right then a Drac grabbed me from behind. I kicked and he fell, as he fell he grabbed into my mask and the elastic snapped.

Shit.

"Jenny?"

Fuck.

"oh my god"

Stupid fucking tit wank of a drac.

I looked around and noticed all of the Dracs were dead. The fabulous killjoys were all staring at me. Ghoul looked ecstatic, Kobra looked puzzled, Jet looked utterly bewildered and Poison looked... Hurt?

"Jenny..." Kobra said stepping forward. His face was about an inch away from mine. I flinched back.

"... Is that you?"

I hung my head. What was I supposed to say? I looked up, they were all still looking at me. I looked at Di, she just shook her head helplessly.

I nodded.

"OH MY GOD!" Ghoul exclaimed, he ran forward and engulfed me in a big hug.

"but... How?" Jet asked. "you- you were dead."

I shook my head. "no I.. I got out of the building."

"then why didn't you come to find us?" Poison asked, he was angry.

"I- I thought it would be better if they thought I was dead."

"do you know how much pain you put me through?" he shouted, tears spilling down his face. "I looked every where for you Jenny!"

"Poison I-"

"I don't want to hear it" he spat turning around.

"Poison please! Let me explain!"

He turned around and glared at me.

"I only did it to protect you." I whispered.

"Protect me? From what Jenny?"

"F- from me"

"From you? Do you know how ridiculous that sounds?"

"if they caught me they would have made me kill you!"

"they wouldn't have caught you!"

"how do you know that Poison?"

"I wouldn't have let them!"

"you can't protect me forever Poison!" I said stepping forward. I reached out and put a hand on his shoulder.

He shrugged it off. "neither can you" he said and he walked away. I watched him go.

"Poison!" Kobra yelled running after his brother.

I could taste something salty in my mouth. I fell to the floor and sobbed.

"Faith" I heard Di whisper. I felt her hug me and I sobbed onto her shoulder.

"what have I done?" I moaned.

"shh, nothing, you've done nothing"

"yes I have!" I yelled suddenly jumping up. "I've ruined everything!" I stormed over to the car and jumped in, slamming the door as I did so.

10 minutes later Di hopped into the drivers side and Jet got into the passenger seat, Ghoul slid in next to me.

"we're coming with you guys, but we can't leave poison and Kobra without a car so..." Ghoul explained.

I nodded, if I spoke I would surely cry again.

"it's great to see you Jenny"

I laughed shakily. Yeah whatever, It's so great that Poison hates me. Ghoul seemed to read my thoughts.

"he doesn't hate you Jenny, you don't know what it was like after you... Died? He was heartbroken, he looked for you for months afterwards. It's just a lot to take in"

I felt the tears slide down my cheeks again and I leaned on Ghoul who wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

We got back to the diner approximately 30 minutes later. I cried on Ghoul until I ran dry. So for about 20 mins.

We walked slowly back into the diner, no one said a word.

"The girls are back!" I heard Res yell. A second later he appeared in the doorway.

"Ghoul? Jet? Hey guys what's up?" he said once he noticed Ghoul and Jet.

"Hey man!" Jet said hi-fiving him.

"Hey" Ghoul said, his arm was still around my shoulder.

"Uhh..." Res mumbled, looking at his arm. Then he looked at my face and his expression softened immediately.

"Faith what happened? Are you hurt?"

I shook my head. He took my hand and lead me inside with Ghoul. We all sat on the sofas.

Moments later Fire, Flo and Star appeared.

"oh! Hey guys. Where's Kobra?... And party!" Fire asked.

I burst into tears.

"woah, Faith are you alright?" she asked sounding both concerned and shocked.

"We found out who she is" Ghoul whispered. Everyone froze.

"oh" Fire sighed. She pulled me into a hug.

"so... Where is Party and Kobra?" Flo asked, her voice barely more than a whisper.

"well, Party wasn't exactly.. Uh... Happy? He- he was angry and hurt. He ran off and Kobra went to talk to him." Jet explained.

"but you guys are okay?"

"Fuck yeah! Jenny's alive!" Ghoul exclaimed grinning.

"I'm going to bed" I whispered, my voice croaky. I slowly stood and made my way to my room. Once there I flopped onto my bed and cried myself to sleep.

* * *

Fun Ghouls POV:

"do you think she'll be alright?" Flo asked once we heard the click of her bedroom door.

"she'll be okay" Fire said.

"so um, how did you guys find out?" Res asked.

"well we were just driving around when we saw about 20 Dracs attacking 2 killjoys. So we stopped the car and jumped in. I recognised Di immediately and went to help her.

Once half of the Dracs were down I saw Jet with Faith"

"oh yeah I said 'hi' and she like froze, by this time almost all of the Dracs were down, I shot one and turned around to see a Drac try and grab her from behind, she turned and kicked it but as it fell it grabbed her mask"

"it was quite a shock to see Jet stood gaping at Faith and Faith to be frozen in place. I couldn't see her face at first but then Jet was like 'Jenny?' and I was like 'well shit!' it was unbelievable! Kobra was in utter shock and Par-"

"we're here!" Kobra yelled pushing open the door.

"Kobra!" Fire yelled jumping up and giving him a hug.

"hey." he said hugging her back.

Party slouched through the door looked at everyone and sighed.

"where is she?" he asked, he looked sad.

"she's asleep" star answered slightly annoyed.

Party sighed again. I wasn't sure if it was with relief or resentment.

He slid down the wall until he was sat on the ground. He hugged his knees close and rested his chin on his knees.

"You shouldn't have shouted" Jet said, hesitantly.

"I know" Poison sighed. He turned his head and stared out of the window. Jet took the hint and dropped the topic.

"So... What happens now?" Kobra asked, he slid onto a chair.

We all plonked ourselves down onto the sofas and chairs, Fire mysteriously ending up on Kobras knee.

I was sat in between Di and Jet on a sofa and Res, Star and Flo were on the other.

"Well, you guys can stay." Flo offered.

"thanks" Jet said smiling at her.

"Soooo." Kobra muttered. Then he looked at Res.

"You play bass?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah. How'd you know?" Res replied slightly wary.

"dude, I may have been drunk the other night. But I still remember borrowing your bass" Kobra laughed.

"you guys can remember that night?" Fire asked.

"Well, Jet and I can, numb nuts over there" he said pointing at me "and P can't remember anything"

I grinned. He's right, I apparently passed out about 20 minutes after we performed, or so Jet told me.

"I can't remember anything! The only person who can remember out of us is Faith" Res said.

Poison gasped slightly at the mention of her name and froze. Poor guy.

The group fell into an awkward silence for a moment.

"So, how did you learn the bass?" Kobra asked Res.

"oh, I took lessons as a kid and I was in a-" he choked suddenly. Star hugged him tight.

"it's okay. You don't have to talk about it" she cooed.

He looked like a ghost. He's really pale and his eyes are vacant, he's obviously lost in his memories.

He slowly stood and walked towards the the bedrooms muttering something I couldn't quite hear as he went.

Star stated at the door he disappeared through for a moment, her eyes dazed with worry. Then she sighed and turned back to us.

"Res was in a band, when the bombs struck he and his band survived and they became killjoys." she took a deep breath.

"2 years ago they were attacked and he was split off from his group."

"D- did they die?" I asked. I felt so sorry for Res.

She shook her head. "he doesn't know" her voice was barely more than a whisper now.

I felt a wave of guilt pass through me. That's worse. At least when we split off from Jenny we knew she had died. Or, well, thought we knew she had died.

"we're sorry" Kobra muttered.

"Don't be" Star said.

"what were their names?" Jet asked.

"Frozen Flame, Victory Death and Devil Wings" she sighed. She looked once more at the door and stood up.

"I'm gonna go see if he's okay" she muttered as she trudged across the room and through the door.

* * *

Cyanide Diamonds POV:

"so Ghoul! I see your legs all better!" I say brightly, breaking the awkward silence.

"oh! Yeah! I'm a quick healer" he replied.

"cool!" shit what now?

"I'm going to bed" Jet announced.

"yeah, uh I think I'll go too." Fire mumbles. She pokes Kobra's cheek and runs off giggling.

Jet raises his eyebrows, he opens his mouth to say something but shakes his head and walks out.

"I'm going too!" Ghoul says. He jumps up and my shoulder feels suddenly cold. He salutes me so of course, like the stupid teenager I am I giggle.

He smirks and saunters off. I hear Poison sigh and pull himself up from the floor. Kobra quickly follows him into their room.

I look at Flo who nods and we both get up and walk to our rooms, switching off the light as we go.

AN - So guys! Watcha think? Good? Bad? Sorry if its a little squished together, I don't want the story to drag too much and I still have loads to put into it... The person who can guess which band, Restricted Chaos, Devil Wings, Victory Death and Frozen Fame are then you can be featured in my story. Just tell me ya Killjoy name and you might just find yourself a member of our killjoy family! Also Flo, Star, Fire and Di are real people, loves you's guys!

Hint(For the band question): They's be all male, from America and are probably the biggest men-children EVER! (Yes! Even more men-childish than MCR)

Bai!

xo CF


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Faith Destroya's POV:

Due to the events of the previous day it was a surprise that I even got a wink of sleep last night. I must have gotten like, 2 hours?

And even then my sleep was riddled with nightmares.

Party has avoided me all day so far. I suppose it's my own fault. The very few times I've seen him he looked as tired as I feel.

"EAT RIGHT NOW BEFORE I SHOOT YOU!" Di screams. Pleasant girl.

"I'm not hungry," I moan.

"You haven't eaten anything all day!"

"fine!" I pick up the tin of mush and stab it with the fork Di provided me with.

I shove the god awful 'food' into my mouth and eat it.

"There!" I say, slamming the fork down.

Di just glares at me. So I glare right back. Two can play that game!

After about 2 minutes of glaring Di throws her arms up in frustration.

"Urgh! You know what? Fine! You're so stubborn!" she yells, she swipes up the hardly touched food and stalks of into the kitchen, mumbling furiously under her breathe.

I felt kinda bad. All she wanted was for me to eat; I had no right to be so childish at times like these. I sighed.

**BANG!**

I whipped my head around so fast I almost got whiplash.

A sopping wet Ghoul runs into the room laughing.

"Hah! Can't get me now! I'm inside!" he teased someone outside.

"Oh yeah?" the voice of Kobra Kid shouted back. The next thing I knew Ghoul was running into the kitchen Kobra chasing him with a bucket.

I heard a scream emit from the kitchen and Ghoul burst back through the door using a giggling, squealing Di as a shield.

"Fun Ghoul I am not joking! Let me go!" she wailed, she didn't sound very serious.

**SPLOSH**

Water splashed everywhere; it covered Ghoul and Di and spread across the floor.

"GUYS!" I yelled, I was shocked to hear another voice shout exactly the same thing as me in the exact tone.

For the second time in less than 10 minutes I almost whiplashed. A very agitated looking Party Poison was stood in the doorway.

I felt myself blush.

"What. Are. You. DOING?" he snarled.

Kobra, Ghoul and Di seemed to shrink under his gaze. The phrase 'if looks could kill' came to mind.

"You are wasting water!" Poison said, his voice oddly calm. His eyes were scrunched up as if it took all of his concentration to refrain from yelling.

"He started it!" Kobra wailed.

"I don't care who started it" Poison muttered, massaging his temples. "Clean. It. Up" his voice has become so calm its almost deadly.

Ghoul, Kobra and Di wasted no time in collecting things to clean the mess up with.

I risked looking over at Party Poison and with a jolt I saw he was looking at me.

He sighed, closed his eyes and muttered. "Faith?"

I was bewildered. I thought he would never talk to me again.

"Mhm?" I squeaked.

"Can- can I talk to you for a second?"

"oh- uh- sure..?"

He shuffled forwards but stopped when he was beside me. He motioned for me to follow him and continues to walk outside.

I followed close behind him. He led me all the way around the building to the back where he proceeded to climb the rusty spiral staircase to the roof.

I didn't speak. I didn't know what to say.

He sat down on the edge of the roof, his feet dangling dangerously off the side. He didn't say anything, he just stared out at the sandy horizon.

I opened my mouth a few times to say something but decided against it and closed it again. I felt and probably looked pretty stupid.

I sighed. This was getting us nowhere. He said he wanted to talk. Well here we are, him sitting with his back to me as I awkwardly stand in the middle of the fucking roof.

What was he waiting for? Was he gonna say anything at all? Should I say something? No. He was the one who asked to talk.

A few seconds pass. Say something..

Okay, this is killing me!

"Party.. I- I know you hate me bu-" I mumbled.

"I don't hate you Faith" he whispered, his tone shocked me. I was expecting him to shout but he just whispered. He still hadn't turned to face me.

"I understand what you did and why you did it," he whispered slightly louder this time.

He turned to face me and what I saw made my heart ache. His usually bright eyes were dull and lifeless. Like he'd lost his sunshine. I mentally cringed. I couldn't bear to see him like this.

"The hardest part. Is that I never gave up hope. That you were alive. That you would come back to me." he looked at me. When I didn't react he carried on.

"I searched for you. For weeks. Everyone gave up! It made me angry to see everyone like that. The only people that didn't give up were me and Pixie."

Pixie. Where is Pixie?

"I'm sorry Poison," I whispered.

"I lost everything when you left. My best friend, my lover, my inspiration... My sunshine."

He had fears trickling down his face now. I cringed physically this time and felt my heart shatter into a million pieces. Party Poison never cries.

He pulled something indistinguishable from his pocket and held it tenderly in his palms.

"Then we saw you that day when we called for help. Deep down, I knew it was you. But I didn't allow myself to think too much about it. It hurt too much." his voice was trembling slightly. I took a step forward gingerly.

"I wouldn't, I couldn't, let myself hope! If I had tricked myself into thinking it was you and it... Wasn't.." he trailed off.

I took another step. I wanted so desperately to wrap my arms around him and comfort him, but I didn't.

"Then that drac unmasked you and I was so hurt. That you were right there and you didn't tell me. You didn't come to me." his voice cracked on the last line.

I bolted forwards and pulled him to me. He didn't pull away but he didn't hug me back either.

"I'm so sorry Poison, I wanted to! I really did!" I cried.

He wrapped his arms around me and squeezed me tightly. I didn't mind. I had Party back.

"No, I'm sorry! I shouldn't have overreacted," he said, stroking my hair with his hand.

I realised that I was full on bawling into his chest.

He prizes me from him and held me at arms length. He cupped my face in his hands.

"I'm sorry I shouted," he whispered. Then he slowly leaned in and pressed his lips to mine.

Ah. Those lips. I cannot express how much I've missed the feel of them against mine.

The kiss was passionate with a hint of desperation. Hey! We hadn't kissed in over a year!

He pulled away and rested his forehead on mine. I opened my eyes and looked at him. His eyes were still closed, he looked peaceful. He looked perfect.

"Thank you" I whispered.

He opened his eyes. I felt joy course through my veins when I saw that the sparkle had returned.

"For what?" he asked, his breath tickling my face.

I shook my head gently against his and pulled his lips back to mine. I smiled into the kiss and felt him do it too.

Everything was perfect.

Until the gunshots sounded.

* * *

Fun Ghouls POV:

The shrill sound of 3 gunshots echoed in the restaurant. The faint 'pew' was all it took for the 7 killjoys in the room to fall into an eerie silence.

Instinctively I reached for my gun and saw all 6 of the other killjoys mimic me.

It was silent for a minute or so then it all came at once.

There was a screech of utter horror from outside as 2 dull 'thuds' signalled falling bodies.

Shit. Fuck. Shit. It can't have been...

I barged out of the door to see a small girl quivering behind a taller killjoy. The killjoy bright purple hair and wore bright neon colours.

The killjoy was shooting at about a dozen Dracs advancing on him and the poor girl.

I shot at a drac and it fell to the floor dead. The boy jumped and turned his attention towards me.

Bad move kid.

I shouted at him to duck. But it was too late.

He fell to the floor, unmoving. Blood gushing out of a wound at the hollow of his neck.

The girl screeched and clung onto the dead body for dear life.

A roar echoed behind me and to my relief I saw Poison and Faith sprinting from behind the restaurant. Relief flooded through me. The mystery 'thuds' didn't belong to them.

I shot wildly at the Dracs alongside my fellow killjoys. There were 9 of us so it was rather easy. We were a big group. Faith ran straight to the little girl and hauled her up into her arms.

The girl sobbed into Faiths chest as Faith darted inside, shielding the girl protectively.

The last drac crashed to the ground at the hands of Di who was already holstering her guns and running towards the boy.

I looked around, searching for the source of the 2 'thuds' and noticed 2 more figures sprawled on the floor.

I checked them both for pulses but found none.

"They're dead," I said to nobody in particular. The pair on the floor looked to be in their mid 40's. The woman had crazy hair like Jet's and the man had short greying brown hair.

"This one too" Di choked.

I turned around and saw her covering her face in her hands. I slowly walked up to her and pulled her close where she sobbed into my chest.

"I-its ju-just so s-s-sad!" she whispered. Her voice cracking and wavering.

"I know, I know" I shushed, stroking her hair.

I looked around at the others morbid expressions. Poison wasn't there. He had obviously gone to help Faith with the girl.

Fire was shaking as Kobra rubbed her back reassuringly and Jet was watching as Flo closed the eyes of the deceased.

"Such a shame.." Flo muttered quietly as she knelt down by the boy. "..He looks young, I'd say 15-16"

"that poor girl!" Di wailed. Her voice was slightly muffled by my chest, which was damp with tears.

The girl..

**A/N: Heyaz! So it isn't fully finished! It should be done sometime around Wednesday. Yep. I'M SO SAD I'VE ALMOST FINISHED IT! WHAT WILL I DO WITH MY LIFE AFTERWARDS?**

**Okay but enough of this! I'll upload the rest of the chapters and you guys enjoy!**

**Deal?**

**KAYGOODTHNKSBAI!**

**XoCF (Didn't copy Frank or anything. Definitley not..)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Faith Destroya's POV:

"RETRO! No! Mummy! Daddy!" the girl sobbed.

"Shh. it's okay. Shh" I cooed.

I looked at Party who was holding the girls hands and noticed he was looking at me.

The girl looked around 10 and she had wild curly hair.

"What's your name sweetie?" I heard party ask.

"M- missile Ki-d" she stumbled over he words trying to hold back the sobs.

"Well Missile Kid I promise I'll keep you safe" he reassured her. She sniffed and smiled weakly at him.

Just then the rest of the gang wandered in through the door with sad expressions. Ghoul was actually comforting a crying Di.

Upon seeing their expressions I knew Missiles family hadn't survived.

_-* 1 month later *-_

Missile Kid fit in perfectly with our group. We buried her family and she'd even started calling me and party poison mom and dad.

It was sweet. She got on especially well with Party. A week ago we went to see Dr. D, Show Pony, Agent Cherri Cola and Dj Hot Chimp. They were all glad to see I'm alive.

Dr. D said he'd heard from Pixie a few times, apparently she'd joined forces with a killjoy named Neon Flame (AN: Kudos to Mattisonbourg for the name and everything else, thankyoooo!)

So yeah, everything's good, we haven't had any Drac attacks or visits from Korse, which is strange.

We've started taking watches again just incase Korse comes knocking. It's only a matter of time, we're a big group and 4 of which are the fabulous killjoys.

So that's what I'm doing now. I'm sitting outside wrapped up in a blanket staring at nothing. It's boring but I'll do anything to keep my family safe.

Party wanted to stay up with me of course but I told him to get some sleep, he, Di, Ghoul and Kobra are going out for supplies tomorrow.

Suddenly the blare of headlights appeared in the distance along with streaks of laser beams.

Scratch that, 4 headlights and 2 bikes. I reached for my gun and stood up. The cars were coming towards the restaurant.

In the dim glow coming from the restaurant and the car lights I could make out 2 colourfully decorated jeeps, killjoys, 2 black BLi cars and 2 BLi bikes.

3 killjoys were hanging out of the first car and 2 were hanging out of the second. All of them were shooting at the BLi agents. As I watched one of the killjoys managed to burst a tire on one of the BLi cars causing it to swerve and knock a Drac from a bike.

The cars screeched to a halt and the killjoys poured out. The BLi cars mimicked. A full-scale laser battle broke out. I ran forward into the fight pulling my mask down and my bandanna up. I couldn't risk being recognised by BLi.

I ran up and helped a small girl a bit younger than me with long brown hair and tanned skin fight off a drac, she didn't have a gun and already was cradling her arm.

I shot down a few Dracs and noticed others do the same. There was a male killjoy with brown hair and a Pink streak through it. A lanky boy with dark brown hair and a blonde streak.

A Di sized girl with short choppy white hair and piercing blue eyes, angel wings were printed on the back of her red leather jacket.

A man with a shaved head and extremely white teeth.

Another girl with wavy ginger hair, porcelain skin, pink cherub lips and freckles.

And a girl with shortish brown curly hair.

They all looked around my age, maybe younger.

Before I knew it the Dracs were on the floor and the group had all turned to face me.

"Who are you?" the brown/pink haired leader asked.

"I'm Faith Destroya, who are you?"

"I'm Frozen Flame, this is Peachy Glory-" he gestured to the girl I helped earlier. "-Midnight Sunlight-" he pointed to the girl with curly brown hair. "-Crystal Blaze-" the ginger girl. "-Victory Death-" the skunk haired boy. "-Devil Wings-" the short haired male "-and Blood Angel" the white haired girl. I'd heard some of these names before..

"but you can call us Fro, Peaches, Sun, Blaze, Vic, Dev and Ang" he carried on.

"Cool, call me Faith or Des, whatever floats your boat.."

"Are you alone?" Blaze asked.

"No, my group are asleep. I'm on watch" I explained.

"oh, cool! Thanks for the help" Dev said, flashing his extremely white teeth.

"it wasn't a problem-" I murmured, then I saw Peaches' arm. "hey, d'you want to get that checked out, we have 2 doctors in our group" I offered.

She smiled and nodded. I returned the smile and lead them into the restaurant.

"is anyone else hurt?" I asked.

"no, we're all fine" Vic answered.

"cool, I'll go wake Di"

I told them to wait in the main room and hurried into Di's room. I smiled when I saw her and Ghoul both cuddled together.

"Di wake up!" I muttered while shaking her.

"huh- what? Are we under attack?!" she asked in alarm sitting bolt upright. Knocking Ghoul out of bed in the process.

"no, there's an injured killjoy upstairs who needs your help."

"oh!" she gasped. "I'll be right up"

I smiled and turned to go, laughing at Ghoul who was grumbling on the floor.

I walked back up to the main room.

"Di'll be up in a minute" I said to no one in particular.

"Mama" a faint voice came from the door.

"Yes Missile?" I asked.

"What's going on?" she asked rubbing her eyes as he entered the room.

"nothing sweetie, go back to bed"

She sighed and went back downstairs, dodging Ghoul who was just coming up.

"Di's just getting her med kit" He yawned.

"Oh my god! You're Fun Ghoul!" Ang gasped.

"that I am" he smirked as he sat down on one of the chairs.

"are the rest of the fabulous killjoys here?" Fro asked.

"yep" said Jet who was just coming up the stairs, Di in tow.

"right, who's injured?" she asked.

"JAIME?" Peaches squeaked.

"LEAH?" Di squealed. "OH MY GOD! Leah! You survived!"

"you too! I thought you were dead!"

"oh my god Leah you're injured!" Di said, noticing the wound.

"call me Peaches, and it's only a scratch"

"here let me clean it"

By the time Di had cleaned the wound Party, Kobra and Fire had woken up.

Di and Peaches were catching up and the rest of us were chatting among ourselves when Star came upstairs.

"what's going on?" she asked, seeing the large crowd.

"Star this is Fro, Peaches, Dev, Ang, Vic, Sun and Blaze" I introduced them.

"oh, hi I'm Jet-Star Jumper" she said shaking their hands.

"Star where's Res?"

"oh, he'll be up in a mo-"

"ALEX? JACK? RIAN?" A shout echoed through the room. Causing us all to jump and Fro, Vic and Dev to flinch and turn their heads towards the door.

"ZACK?" they shouted in unison jumping up and hugging Res who was crying.

"Wait wait wait! Fro, Vic and Dev, as in Frozen Flame, Victory Death and Devil Wings?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Blaze asked.

"oh my god!" I realised, Res's band that he presumed dead.

"Dude we thought you were dead" Dev cried.

"I thought you's were dead!" Res gushed.

"wow, a lot of presumptions" Di said.

"Restricted Chaos?" Ang said suddenly, running a hand through her snowy hair.

"this is him Ang" Dev said, running up and twirling her around.

"Everything's good again"

**A/N: Kayz first off I'd like to thank Mattisonbourg! And apologise if you're not actually a boy but I needed a male character to fit the story.. :s**

**Aso I'd like to thank Leah! She's my oldest friend (12 years :o) She's amazing.. So thankz Lea!**

**Actually I think like all of the people in this story are real people.. I've only made up a few everyone else is based on real people... **

**And if you haven't already guessed because you are mentally challenged the other band is All Time Low. If you don't know who they are I suggest you get out from under the rock and listen to them.. They're amazing.**

**Just ask JessLovesJalex and OlivJF (obviously twitter names)...**

**Wait no! Don't ask them, they'll never shut up..**

**Now I'm Babbling so I'll just get my arse in gear and upload the next chapter shall I?**

**Yes?**

**KAYBAI!**

**XoCF**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Fun Ghouls POV:

The rest of the week consisted of partying and catching up, Res and his band played some of their songs. They were actually quite good.

Everyone was squished into one big building, some have to share, not that I'm complaining, I get to share with Di.

There are 18 of us now(including Missile), we're probably the biggest group in the zones but that's a good thing as we're planning to storm BLi.

We're gonna ask Dr. D to send out a call for help and together the Killjoy army are gonna take over BLi.

It'll be epic.

Party, Di, Kobra and me are sat in the Trans AM on the way to a supply centre run by killjoys in zone 3.

"how long till we get there?" Di whined.

"not long" I said poking her in the ribs.

"hey!" she yelped poking me back.

"oh! It's on!" I said and pounced on her poking her in the ribs/stomach/arm repeatedly.

She was screeching and kicking but she can't get rid of me that easy.

"Ghoul stop! Quit it!" she screeched.

"NEVEEEERR!" I shouted dramatically.

"children! Keep it down or I'll turn this car around" Party joked from the drivers seat.

I hopped off Di and we sat in our seats hanging our heads.

"Sorry daddy" she sniffed.

Party smirked triumphantly an sped the car up. We had the roof open and all of the windows so the wind whipped around us.

I stood up in the car and flung my arms in the air. It felt like flying! I pulled Di up who mimicked my actions and grinned.

Her hair whipped back and she 'whooped'. She looked amazing. I just wanted to kiss her. So I did.

I placed both my hands on either side of her face and pulled her towards me. The kiss lasted about 4 seconds and she grinned at me upon pulling away.

"GUYS! Stop making out and get back in the car!" Kobra yelled over the wind.

We both laughed and slumped back into the car.

20 minutes later we were pulling up at an old metal building disguised as a Drac camp. But we knew it was a killjoy place because of the neon angel in the door and the brightly decorated mailbox by the road.

We walked into the building and were greeted by a friendly killjoy who we knew was called Lolli Pop.

"Hey Lolli" Party greeted.

"Hey Party! Kobra, Ghoul.. J- oh! Who's this?" she asked looking at Di. I grabbed her hand.

"This is Cyanide Diamond, Di this is Lolli Pop"

"Nice to meet you Lolli" Di said brightly.

"You too! Where's Jet?" Lolli asked, smiling at Di.

"Jets at the restaurant with the others" Kobra explained.

"restaurant? I thought you guys lived in a diner?" Lolli looked confused.

"We did, but we joined up with Di's group and another group do we needed somewhere bigger" I told her.

"that must be quite a group! How many of you are there?" she asked stunned.

"well there's us 4, 6 in Di's group, Missile Kid and 7 in the other, so 18" Party answered ticking people off on his hands.

Lolli's eyes bulged. "wow! You guys must be planning something"

I grinned. "well, it was kind of accidental. Turns out Calamity Crash is alive and she's with Di's group under the name of Faith Destroya, Missile lost her family in a drac attack so we took her in and Restricted Chaos and Di both knew people from the other group. So we just kinda stick together.." I explained.

"Crash is alive!" Lolli exclaimed.

Poison grinned and nodded.

"that's great! I'm so happy! Anyway I'd better get you guys your supplies!"

"thanks Lolli!" Kobra said.

"it's no problem, I'd better triple the usual amount too!"

We collected our goods, thanked Lolli and went back to our car. What's good about this place is that it's free, the owners of the store are spies in the BLi so they get all of the stuff free and hand it out to killjoys in the zones.

We all got into the car and started the journey back home.

* * *

Party Poisons POV:

Once back home we unloaded the supplies into the kitchen and gathered in the main room. We were all gonna listen to Dr. D's broadcast together.

Ghoul and Di were squished together on the armchair, Di's head on Ghouls chest.

Faith was sat on my lap. Star was on a beanbag fiddling with Res's hair that was sprawled on the floor with his head in Stars lap.

Jet was sat backwards on a chair facing Flo who was sitting legs crossed on another chair.

Fro and Peaches were next to me on the couch in almost the same position as Faith and me.

Dev and Ang were both sat on a beanbag Ang's head on Dev's shoulder.

Missile Kid was talking to Blaze, Sun and Vic.

I smiled down at Faith and kissed her nose causing her to grin. I missed her so much when she 'died'.

"shh" Di said suddenly, waving her hands around for silence. Everyone shut up and stared at her.

"I can hear something" she whispered, she cautiously got up and approached the door.

"I hear it too! What is that?" Fire said also approaching the door. Kobra followed stat. His gun already out of its holster.

I didn't understand. I can't hear anything. Eventually Ghoul announced he could hear it too and then Jet and Flo, they were closest to the door.

Then I heard it.

"it's a car" I stated, Faith jumped up and I followed grabbing he hand.

"everybody guns ready!" I ordered, switching to leader mode. Missile ran to Faith and me and hid behind our legs.

Di kicked open the door and we all ran out, Faith and me last.

Korse and 12 Dracs stood in a line facing the diner. Ray guns pointing at us.

"Party Poison!" Korse greeted.

"Korse" I spat.

"now now Party Poison don't be rude" Korse fake pouted.

"what do you want Korse?" I asked.

"you have something of mine Party Poison and I intend to get it back"

"I don't have anything of yours"

"oh I think you do" he smirked averting his gaze to the quivering Missile Kid.

"You can't have her Korse!" Faith shouted placing a protective had on Missiles shoulder.

"And who are you?" Korse asked raising and eyebrow.

"Does it matter!" Faith spat.

He raised both his eyebrows and stared at Faith. I needed to act fast before he recognised her.

"Leave Korse! Or we'll shoot!" I barked, I looked at the group and nodded, they clicked safety off their guns and aimed.

Korse visibly gulped, he didn't like it when he was outnumbered. He shot me one last patronising glance before turning and getting back into his car. The Dracs followed suit.

Once they were gone Faith exhaled.

"thank god! I thought he was gonna recognise me!" she said.

"we would have been in deep shit if he had" Star agreed.

"what d'you mean? Why would Korse recognise you?" Dev asked. Peaches, Fro, Blaze, Ang, Sun and Vic all looked confused.

"oh shit. Did no one tell them?" Jet asked. Everyone shook their heads.

"well d'you guys know who Calamity Crash is?" Flo said.

"Yeah, the Boss' daughter, died last year in the explosion..." Sun said.

I shook my head. "She didn't die, we thought she did but.." I trailed off.

They all gasped. "you mean..." Fro said, sounding amazed and looking at Faith.

"Yep.." she sighed popping the 'p'.

"wooooow" Peaches gasped.

"anyway-" Ghoul changed the topic. "- I'd like to know why Korse wants Missile Kid"

Everyone else nodded in agreement. I turned to Faith who nodded.

"let's go inside" I said. We all went inside and sat in a circle in the middle of the room.

"Missile.." Faith began.

"I'll tell you." Missile sighed. "I escaped from BLi with my family a few months ago. I'd been there a few years.."

"why?" I asked.

"my- my blood. When mixed with this drug can bring someone back to life"

"WHAT?" Faith gasped. She turned to me a look of pure terror on her face.

"Party, Bullet!" she wailed. I froze. What if they'd brought bullet back to life?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

(still Party Poison)

"Missile how many people have you brought back to life?" I interrogated.

"Just one" she whispered. "a killjoy, last year"

"oh my god" Faith gasped.

"okay, can someone explain please!?" Fro said.

"My brother, you guys must know that we're the only ones capable of killing the Fabulous Killjoys" Faith explained.

"Yeees..." Fro said signalling for her to carry on.

"We think that they've brought him back from the dead and have him." she finished.

"why didn't they just come get you" Blaze asked.

"Well they thought she was dead! And there wasn't a body, their best chance was to collect Bullets body" Ghoul said.

"But we buried Bullet" Jet said.

"they could've dug up his grave and taken him" Faith said, her eyes were glued to a spot on the floor.

"we don't even know its him! All we know is that it was a Killjoy.." Jet offered.

"Well then" I piped up. "tomorrow we visit Bullet Revenge's grave"

**A/N: Sorry this is short. Really short.. I thought it would be good to leave it there..**

**Anyone seen the interview Gee did on spoilers? OHMAHGERD MCR5?**

**Costumes!**

**Dark!**

**A song for Bandit!?**

**ITS ALL TOO MUCH!**

**XoCF**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Faith Destroya's POV:

The rest of the day consisted of planning and deciding who will go.

In the end it was decided that Fro, Ghoul, Party, Jet, Kobra, Me, Fire and Ang will go.

Fro, Party and me being the leaders of the groups.

Fire and Kobra being the best hand to hand combat.

Jet for his medical skills, we though it's be best to have a medic with us and a medic at home just incase.

Ghoul because he's an awesome technician and we might need his handiness skills.

And Ang because she's almost as deadly as Di with her guns. They both have 2 guns.

The next morning we set off early, it's a long drive and if we want to make it back by nightfall(which we do) then we needed to set off as early as possible.

Party drove Kobra, Jet and Ghoul in the Trans AM while Ang drove me, Fro and Fire in her jeep.

We, as in me Party and Flo, had radios so we could radio each other if anything went wrong.

"Faith are you alright? You're unusually quiet.." Fire asked concerned.

"I'm fine.. I just don't know what we're gonna find at Bullets grave..."

"aww, honey it'll be okay!" she said placing a had on my shoulder and squeezing it.

I nodded. I hadn't visited Bullets grave since we buried him.

The jeep we were in was an open roof jeep. The wind whipped my hair as Ang sped up. I looked over at Fire and raised and eyebrow and smirked.

She understood what I meant and nodded. We both stood up and sat on the edge of the jeep. Gripping on to the rail for dear life.

"WOOOOH!" I heard fire scream over the roar of the wind.

"guys that's dangerous!" Fro yelled, although he was smirking as if he understood the thrill.

"who cares!" Fire laughed. I felt the adrenaline rush through me and I raised my arms and whooped.

I heard fire laugh beside me and do the same.

"Guys! At least hold on!" And screeched alarm all over her face.

"fine!" I whined. I lowered my arms and gripped back onto the bar. Fire pouted but followed orders.

In front I could see Fun Ghoul sticking his head out of the Trans AM sunroof. He grinned and waved before being pulled back down.

* * *

Fun Ghouls POV:

I looked behind to see Faith and Fire sat atop the jeep grinning madly, hair flying back in the wind.

"what are they doing?" Party muttered.

"it looks like fun!" I announced before standing up and sticking my torso out of the sunroof. Fire and Faith spotted me and grinned.

I grinned back and waved before feeling someone grab my shirt and pull me back down.

"are you crazy?" Kobra asked.

"Maybe" I smirked. Kobra waved his eyebrows and glared at me. "oh c'mon Kobra! It was fun! Don't be like your brother!"

"Hey!" Kobra and Party shouted at the same time. I sniggered.

"I am nothing like him!" Kibra defended.

"oh don't be such Killjoys!" I joked.

"in case you haven't noticed Ghoul, we are Killjoys and we're on a mission" Jet joined in.

"Well fine! Geeze!" I huffed. I crossed my arms over my chest and pouted.

I'm riding with Ang on the way back.

We arrived at the big tree at around midday. We decided to eat some 'food' before we went and had a look.

The tins were opened and passed around, everybody dug in with eager expressions.

"I've never been so happy to eat dog food!" Fro sighed.

"I hear ya bro!" Kobra agreed.

Once we'd finished eating we discarded the empty cans and pulled on our jackets (mine green, Party's blue, Jet's black, Kobra's bright red, Faith's white and pale green, Fire's blood red, Ang's blood red with angel wings and Fro's white).

"are you ready?" Poison asked the group.

We all nodded and started the short trek up to the tree.

I saw Party take Faiths hand and squeeze it gently.

Once we were close enough to see we all stopped and stared. Faith gasped and hugged Party Poison.

Under the tree where there should have been a peaceful grave was a mound of sand and an empty grave.

Kobra stepped forward and examined the mound. A few seconds later he stood up and looked everyone in the eye.

"it was dug up a while ago, the sand is firm and there are weeds growing in places" he announced.

"does that mean..?" Fro started.

Kobra nodded.

"c'mon." I said. "let's go.."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Cyanide Diamonds POV:

I sat fiddling with the radio Flo had handed me 20 minutes ago. We hadn't heard anything from the others and she said the suspense was killing her.

"I'm sure they'll radio soon" Star reassured me.

"I ho-"

SHHVVVTT

Me and star both jumped a mike when the small device in my hand whirred and erupted into static.

"Hello?" the gravelly voice of Party Poison echoed from the radio.

"oh thank fuck" star exhaled.

"Yes! Hello!" I said into the mic.

"hey Di! Th-" he began then his voice sounded far away. "you can talk to her once I'm finished!"

I laughed.

"- sorry Di, fuckwit here decided that him talking to you was more important than Bullets grave being empty"

I felt the smile fade from my face.

"How's faith?" I asked

"she alright about it. She was upset at first but I think she's reasoned with herself that even though her brothers grave was violated there's a chance he's alive"

"yeah, I suppose there's that.." I sighed.

"so anyway! We're on our way back, we should be home just before nightfall."

"okay, I'll see you then!"

"Kay, bye!- yes! Here!"

There was a clanking noise signalling that the radio was being passed to someone else then:

"DIIIIII!" Fun Ghoul just about shouted into the mic. I flinched and Star laughed.

"ow.. Hey Ghoul, you know you don't have to shout. I'm not deaf..." I laughed. "yet" I added as an after thought.

Ghoul chuckled. "Soorry!" he sang. "I just really miss you" I heard Kobra and Jets faint laughs in the background.

"n'aaw I miss you too! But we'll see each other in a few hours!" I giggled.

"can't wait" Ghoul said, I could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

I tsked "only you Ghoul.." I sighed shaking my head. I knew he couldn't see it but oh well.

"Aaw you love me really!" he teased.

"you know I do.."

"I love you too"

I giggled. I couldn't help but remember the last time he told me he loved me. It was the night before Fro and the gang arrived. But I won't go into detail.. Heh.

"ugh! Jet wants the radio!" Ghoul groaned.

"well give him the fucking radio! I'll talk to you when you get back" I laughed.

"fine, see you in a few hours!"

"bye"

There was another clinking as the radio was handed to Jet.

"Hey Di" he chirped.

"Hiya Jet, d'you want me to get Flo?"

"that would be good thanks"

"no probs. hang on a sec"

I stood up from my position on the couch and skipped to Flo's room. I knocked twice once I got downstairs and the door flew open.

"Hey Di!" Flo sang

"Heya Flo! Jets on the radio for you" I said holding the radio out to her.

"oh! Thanks" she said taking the radio from me. I smiled at her and went back the way I came.

I walked past Star who was sat at a table she looked up as I passed I already knew her unasked question. I nodded and she followed me out the door to where the others were.

Res was fixing up an old motorbike with Vic and Dev.

Blaze, Sun and Peaches were shooting at a target painted on a rock. Missile was sat a few feet away watching and occasionally clapping.

"Guys.. We have news" I announced. They stopped what they were doing and father round.

"The guys are on their way back, they should be back by sundown... The grave was empty" there was a few gasps of horror.

"what does this mean?" Res asked.

"we don't know. We'll have to discuss it when the guys get back." Star sighed.

* * *

Party Poisons POV:

I pulled up outside the diner and we jumped from the car. I took Faiths hand and together we walked towards the door.

Fun Ghoul ran straight at Di and attacked her with a big bear hug. Trust Ghoul.

Flo ran forward and took Jets hand in her own.

Fro met Peaches at the door before kissing her softly on the lips and Dev picked Ang up, flung her over his shoulder and carried her into the restaurant.

We all sat down and the room fell into silence.

"Soo.." Star broke the silence. "What's the plan?"

Everyone turned to look at me. This is what I hate about being me. Party Poison. Leader of the Fabulous Killjoys. Everyone expects things of me. Everyone looks up to me to make decisions.

"Well, there's really only one thing we can do" I said calmly. "we need to attack as soon as possible"

"Party there's got to be something else we can do" Faith pleaded.

"There isn't. Think about it. They have Bullet, a way of destroying us. They've seen how big our group is. BLi could be coming right now with a whole army" I said standing up.

"he's right" Fro agreed. Faith looked torn.

"we'd have a better chance at defeating the Boss if we gather an army of our own and go to BLi headquarters before they get us here"

I looked around the room and when no one responded I carried on.

"We'll gather as many killjoys as possible, we'll storm BLi and we WILL win!" I finished my speech and sat down.

"So, when do we attack?" Di asked.

I thought about it for a second. "3 days time, that should give us enough time to round up killjoys and meet in zone 3"

Everyone nodded in agreement, some just accepting the fact that this war will end in 3 days time.

"Alright then, I'll message Dr. D" I half said half whispered.

**A/N: HEYZDER! I write this all up on my iPod so if there are any punctuation/grammar/spelling issues, or words which dont make sense, Blame autocorrect. I try to proof read but I can't catch everything!**

**:D**

**XoCF**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9:

Cyanide Diamonds POV:

I sat fiddling with the radio Flo had handed me 20 minutes ago. We hadn't heard anything from the others and she said the suspense was killing her.

"I'm sure they'll radio soon" Star reassured me.

"I ho-"

SHHVVVTT

Me and star both jumped a mike when the small device in my hand whirred and erupted into static.

"Hello?" the gravelly voice of Party Poison echoed from the radio.

"oh thank fuck" star exhaled.

"Yes! Hello!" I said into the mic.

"hey Di! Th-" he began then his voice sounded far away. "you can talk to her once I'm finished!"

I laughed.

"- sorry Di, fuckwit here decided that him talking to you was more important than Bullets grave being empty"

I felt the smile fade from my face.

"How's faith?" I asked

"she alright about it. She was upset at first but I think she's reasoned with herself that even though her brothers grave was violated there's a chance he's alive"

"yeah, I suppose there's that.." I sighed.

"so anyway! We're on our way back, we should be home just before nightfall."

"okay, I'll see you then!"

"Kay, bye!- yes! Here!"

There was a clanking noise signalling that the radio was being passed to someone else then:

"DIIIIII!" Fun Ghoul just about shouted into the mic. I flinched and Star laughed.

"ow.. Hey Ghoul, you know you don't have to shout. I'm not deaf..." I laughed. "yet" I added as an after thought.

Ghoul chuckled. "Soorry!" he sang. "I just really miss you" I heard Kobra and Jets faint laughs in the background.

"n'aaw I miss you too! But we'll see each other in a few hours!" I giggled.

"can't wait" Ghoul said, I could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

I tsked "only you Ghoul.." I sighed shaking my head. I knew he couldn't see it but oh well.

"Aaw you love me really!" he teased.

"you know I do.."

"I love you too"

I giggled. I couldn't help but remember the last time he told me he loved me. It was the night before Fro and the gang arrived. But I won't go into detail.. Heh.

"ugh! Jet wants the radio!" Ghoul groaned.

"well give him the fucking radio! I'll talk to you when you get back" I laughed.

"fine, see you in a few hours!"

"bye"

There was another clinking as the radio was handed to Jet.

"Hey Di" he chirped.

"Hiya Jet, d'you want me to get Flo?"

"that would be good thanks"

"no probs. hang on a sec"

I stood up from my position on the couch and skipped to Flo's room. I knocked twice once I got downstairs and the door flew open.

"Hey Di!" Flo sang

"Heya Flo! Jets on the radio for you" I said holding the radio out to her.

"oh! Thanks" she said taking the radio from me. I smiled at her and went back the way I came.

I walked past Star who was sat at a table she looked up as I passed I already knew her unasked question. I nodded and she followed me out the door to where the others were.

Res was fixing up an old motorbike with Vic and Dev.

Blaze, Sun and Peaches were shooting at a target painted on a rock. Missile was sat a few feet away watching and occasionally clapping.

"Guys.. We have news" I announced. They stopped what they were doing and father round.

"The guys are on their way back, they should be back by sundown... The grave was empty" there was a few gasps of horror.

"what does this mean?" Res asked.

"we don't know. We'll have to discuss it when the guys get back." Star sighed.

* * *

Party Poisons POV:

I pulled up outside the diner and we jumped from the car. I took Faiths hand and together we walked towards the door.

Fun Ghoul ran straight at Di and attacked her with a big bear hug. Trust Ghoul.

Flo ran forward and took Jets hand in her own.

Fro met Peaches at the door before kissing her softly on the lips and Dev picked Ang up, flung her over his shoulder and carried her into the restaurant.

We all sat down and the room fell into silence.

"Soo.." Star broke the silence. "What's the plan?"

Everyone turned to look at me. This is what I hate about being me. Party Poison. Leader of the Fabulous Killjoys. Everyone expects things of me. Everyone looks up to me to make decisions.

"Well, there's really only one thing we can do" I said calmly. "we need to attack as soon as possible"

"Party there's got to be something else we can do" Faith pleaded.

"There isn't. Think about it. They have Bullet, a way of destroying us. They've seen how big our group is. BLi could be coming right now with a whole army" I said standing up.

"he's right" Fro agreed. Faith looked torn.

"we'd have a better chance at defeating the Boss if we gather an army of our own and go to BLi headquarters before they get us here"

I looked around the room and when no one responded I carried on.

"We'll gather as many killjoys as possible, we'll storm BLi and we WILL win!" I finished my speech and sat down.

"So, when do we attack?" Di asked.

I thought about it for a second. "3 days time, that should give us enough time to round up killjoys and meet in zone 3"

Everyone nodded in agreement, some just accepting the fact that this war will end in 3 days time.

"Alright then, I'll message Dr. D" I half said half whispered.

**A/N: HEYZDER! I write this all up on my iPod so if there are any punctuation/grammar/spelling issues, or words which dont make sense, Blame autocorrect. I try to proof read but I can't catch everything!**

**:D**

**XoCF**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

(still party poison)

"Look alive sunshine! One-oh-nine in the sky but the pigs won't quit, you're here with me, Dr. Death defying!

I'll be your surgeon your protector you helicopter, pumping' out the slaughtomatic sounds to keep you alive!

System failure for the masses. ANTI MATTER FOR THE MASTER PLAN!

Louder than God's revolver and twice as shiny.

This ones for all you rock 'n' rollers!

All you crash queens and motorbabies!

Listen up!

The future is bulletproof, the aftermath is secondary!

It's time to do it now and do it loud!

Killjoys... MAKE SOME NOISE!"

"Na na na na na na..." we all sang along.

Missile Kid leant out of the side window and screamed out to the world.

It had been 30 minutes since we left the others and so far there's been no Dracs.

Show Pony had radioed us earlier to say they had set off to zone 3.

We were somewhere in zone 4. To the south is zone 6, west is zone 5, north is zone 3 and east is just plain desert. It's too radioactive to go there. Hell some of zone 6 is still slightly radioactive!

"how about we try zone 6?" Jet suggested. I didn't say anything, I just spun the car around and sped off down route guano in the direction of zone 6.

Soon enough we were being chased before we were even close to the border.

Ghoul, Jet and Kobra shot out the windows at the Dracs. I grip the wheel tighter and speed up. We don't want to kill the Dracs. Just trick them into alerting Korse.

I look in the mirror and see Fun Ghoul helping Missile with a rocket launcher. They fire at a bike causing it to swerve off track and knock the other bike over.

The Dracs flew off the bikes, which crashed together and exploded.

I held my breath and sighed in relief when one of the Dracs weakly pulled out a radio from its pocket.

Ghoul and Missile hi-5'ed and sat back down in the car.

About 40 minutes later we arrived at the border for zone 6. I stopped the car and grabbed my MouseKat head.

It was dark now.

"We'll camp out here for tonight" I decided. "then in the morning it's back to work."

I placed my MouseKat head on the floor with Kobra's and Jets's bike helmets.

20 minutes later we were all sat around a campfire, Ghoul attempting to heat up his food like Star does but failing.

"ugh, how does star do it?" he grumbled flicking some food off his fingers.

"well for starters she has a proper stove" Kobra pointed out.

We had a map of battery city spread out on the ground in front of us and a boom box/radio transmitter.

Missile was asleep curled in a ball next to me.

Jet was fiddling with the radio trying to tune it to Dr. D's station. Dr. D was going to the killjoy gathering but he had acquired some portable radio station equipment, which he set up in Show Pony's van.

The radio whirred and buzzed and occasionally we'd get snippets of BLi radio stations.

"Just give it up Jet" I mumbled.

"yeah, I was gonna. It's getting frustrating now" he sighed in defeat. I switched the boom box off and the static that filled the air before silenced.

Only it wasn't as silent as it should be. Over the crackle of the fire I could hear footsteps and deep breathing.

"can you hear that?" Ghoul whispered.

"yeah, hang on" I dug around in my bag before pulling out a torch.

I lit the torch in the fire and held it out in front of me.

I walked cautiously forward and heard the guys behind me.

Suddenly the light fell onto a tall figure clad in white. I blasted the drac killing it instantly and looked around.

Huh. That's weird. Just one drac? I looked at the others and they bore the same expressions as me.

"let's just get back" Ghoul said anxiously. I nodded and we made our way back to camp.

What was that Drac doing? Was it spying on us?

We woke early the next morning and quickly ate some power pup.

We pulled on our jackets and our masks and looked determinedly out to zone 6.

"I'll go first" I said, my MouseKat head muffled my voice.

I trudged up the sandy hill and past the 'zone 6' sign. There was a skeleton lying on the floor next to the sign, half hidden in the sand with a dusty military jacket.

I turned back once ingot so far in and motioned for the guys to follow.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a BLi camera pop up out of the soil and fix its lens on us.

We hadn't walked far when the first wave of Dracs attacked. I saw 2 wrestling with Ghoul who broke free and sent them flying before shooting them in the head.

I saw Kobra electrocute one with his special glove.

I saw Jet shoot a drac only to be hit in the face with a glass bottle. I shot the Drac who hit him and focused on shooting.

I'd just cleaned off the Dracs attacking me when I saw one advancing on Missile Kid.

I shot it through the head and blew the imaginary smoke from my gun.

All of the Dracs were down now aside from Korse and a few others.

This was it.

We fell into line facing Korse. Missile stood a few feet away holding up the boom box.

Korse smirked. Missile brought down the Boom box and shots rang out.

I opened my sore eyes and realised I was on the ground. Kobra, Jet and Ghoul were sprawled around me 'dead'.

I saw 2 Dracs restraining a 'struggling' missile kid and Korse aiming his gun at me.

"Keep running" He snarled raising his gun.

It worked. Everything went black.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Fun Ghouls POV:

A faint whooshing sound could be heard. Spots of colour erupted into my vision as everything became clear.

I lifted myself off the floor and evaluated my surroundings. I felt stiff as if I'd been asleep for years.

I recognised this feeling. I must have 'died'.

Party Poison, Jet Star and Kobra Kid lay sprawled around me. Missile Kid was nowhere to be seen. Good. This means the plan worked.

I pulled off my mask, which had fallen askew and stuffed it into my back pocket.

I shuffled over to Poison and pulled the radio from his pocket.

I fumbled around with the buttons before speaking into the mic.

"Dr. D? Are you there?" I said hurriedly. I was met with empty static.

"Dr. D!" I shouted into the mic. The static shifted a bit before the gruff voice of Dr. D finally answered.

"Yes! I'm here Ghoul! What is it?"

"It's happened. Korse has taken Missile Kid" I told him.

"Good. Where's Poison?"

"um, he's kind of unconscious.. So are th- NO! Jets waking up!"

Jet slowly sat up and cracked his back.

"Damn!" he groaned.

"stings like a bitch doesn't it?" I smirked.

"only at the start. Then it's just nothing. Wow that's weird"

PSSVVT "Fun Ghoul?" PSSVVT I turned back to the radio.

"I'm here! Jet just woke up"

"oh good. Where are you all?"

"somewhere in zone 6, not too far off the zone 4 border" Jet answered for me.

"okay, well when the others wake up don't waste any time! Call me when you pass zone 3"

"right, will do! Bye Dr. D!" Jet said.

"Bye!" I shouted.

Static.

Kobra Kid flinched when the static erupted and sat bolt upright.

"DAMN!" he grumbled.

"that's what I said" Jet chuckled.

"is that really what dying feels like?" he asked me.

"pretty much.." I shrugged.

"Am I the last up?"

"no, your brothers still not woken up" jet answered.

Just as he finished that sentence Poisons eyes flickered open.

"hey there" I said holding a hand out to help him up.

He took my hand with a grateful smile and hauled himself up.

"hey" he groaned.

"I called Dr. D! He said to head out as soon as we were all up and to call him once we pass zone 3." I told him.

He nodded once and collected our things. Once we'd packed our stuff away we ran back to the car as fast as we could and hopped in.

The engine roared to life and we zoomed off towards Battery City.

* * *

Faith Destroya's POV:

I watched as Party revved the engine and zoomed off. Missile's smiling face hanging from the window. I waved until I could no longer see the car.

I turned around and my eyes landed on Star and Fire who were rubbing a vomiting Di's back.

I ran up to her and helped keep her hair out of her face.

"it's okay, everything's gonna be okay" I cooed. She dry heaved for a bit before slowly standing up and wiping her mouth.

"not again" she muttered.

She accepted a bottle of water Flo was offering her and swilled out her mouth.

"again?" Star asked confused.

"it's happened 3 times now" Di mumbled.

"Di this is serious" Fire scolded placing a hand on Di's forehead. "you aren't burning up..." she mumbled.

"it's probably just food poisoning" Di reassured us.

"what are you trying to say?" Star joked.

"that dog food isn't exactly the easiest food to digest" Di laughed.

"well... If you're sure" Fire said, she didn't look too convinced.

"I'm sure, I feel fine now!" Di smiled, she didn't look too ill.

"okay then, shall we set off? We need to be in zone 3 by midday" Flo said in her fluttery voice.

I looked around. Sure enough everyone was packing up their cars and checking everything.

I nodded and we picked up our bags and packed the car, checking we had everything.

"all set?" I asked the girls as I slid into the shotgun seat. Flo was driving.

"all set!" they agreed.

And we were off! We followed Dr. D for a while before splitting off.

We had to go separately to avoid suspicion. Ang and Fro were setting off after us then splitting up like we are.

"How long until we get there?" Fire asked from the backseat. She was wedged between Di and Star and was obviously uncomfortable.

"not for a few hou-" I went to answer before being interrupted by Di.

"Stop the car" she half whispered half said.

"what Di, are you okay?" Flo asked

"I said stop the mother fucking car!" Di wailed. The car screeched to a halt and Di threw herself from the car before spewing up the limited contents of her stomach all over the floor.

"DI!" Star screeched jumping out of the car and holding her friends hair back.

"oh my god." Fire whispered.

Di gasped for breath and sat back against the car. She brought her knees up to her chest and rested her head in her hands.

"Di are you right?" Flo asked.

Di muttered something incomprehensible.

"um, what?" I asked.

"I'm late" she cried.

"late? What do you-" Fires eyes went wide.

"Oh. My. God" Star muttered.

Di raised her head, her face was red and blotchy with fresh rear tracks running down her face.

I ran forward and pulled her to her feat. "c'mon we need to get you to Dr. D" I suggested.

She nodded and I allowed her to sit shotgun for the rest of the way.

Di wasn't sick for the remainder of the journey and as soon as we arrived we rushed her off to where Dr. D was sat talking to a few killjoys already here.

"Dr. D, we need you" I said, smiling a quick hello to the other killjoys. "it's urgent" I added on as an after thought.

He needed no further explanation and immediately set off to one of the nearby huts. They, like the shops, were disguised as Drac stations.

We walked into the hut and to our relief it was empty apart from a few medical supplies.

"what can I help you with?" he asked in his gravelly voice.

"Di, uh, she was sick this morning" Fire began

"I noticed" DD nodded.

"it happened again on the way here, she um, she says she's uh... Late.." Fire muttered.

Dr. D shot Di an alarmed glance before wheeling around and grabbing a small device with a wire and a needle attached.

"I'll need to draw some blood, this device should tell us exactly what's wrong with her"

He approached Di who stared at the needle. The fear was evident on her face, like Party she was afraid of needles.

Only Di has a reason, when she was 6 she was fiddling around with her mothers sewing machine and the needle impaled her hand. Owch?

"you don't mind me taking blood do you?" DD asked Di.

Di stared at the needle for a few more seconds before shaking her head and extending her arm.

Dr. Death took the blood and pressed a few buttons on the device.

"in a few minutes we'll know if you're pregnant or not" he said, placing a hand on Di's shoulder and smiling at her reassuringly.

A few moments of silence later the machine bleeped and flashed. DD lunged for the machine and read the screen.

He looked up and nodded before holding it up for us to see. Written across the screen in bold black letters was the word:

**'PREGNANT'**

It was silent for a few seconds no one knew what to expect. I bit my lip and looked over at Di.

She erupted into hysterical giggles.

"oh my god.." she squeaked. "pregnant! I'm pregnant"

"Di-" Flo began.

"I'm pregnant and I could die tomorrow."

"Di don't sa-" Flo began again.

"oh! An not only could I die! The father has no idea and I can't tell him!" she squealed, her giggles got louder and more high pitched.

"Di it's gonna be okay" Fire shushed.

"it won't be okay!" Di shouted suddenly. "I'm fucking pregnant! Fun Ghoul has NO idea and if I tell him he'll get so freaked out and be distracted and he's on an important mission!" she shrieked.

"But that's not all! NO! There's a high possibility that I will die tomorrow! Not only will I be responsible for my death I'll be responsible for the death of a child who hadn't even seen the light of day! A child who's father has no idea it exists!"

She glared at us all. I was frozen in shock. I'd never seen Di so... So crazy! No crazy isn't exactly the word. Hysterical. Yeah that works better.

She sighed and slid down to the floor.

"I'm sorry" She whispered.

Star stepped forward, slid down next to her and pulled her into a hug.

"it's okay honey, you're scared. You have every right to be" she shushed. Di choked back a sob and nodded.

"don't tell Ghoul, like I said he'd freak out and get himself killed" Di whispered.

"we won't" Fire said stepping forward and also hugging Di. "but hey! Pregnant huh? You're gonna be a mommy!"

"oh my god you're right!" Di whispered. "I'm gonna be a mom!" she squealed, she smiled for the first time since finding out she was pregnant.

"and I'm gonna be an auntie!" Flo squealed, clapping her hands together and jumping up and down.

"we'll all be aunties!" Fire gushed.

"uh, I'll just leave you ladies alone" DD mumbled. He smiled once more at Di and left muttering "I'm gonna be a grandpa" as he went.

I smiled and joined in the hug. Fun Ghoul is my adopted brother and I couldn't help the happy bubble that was forming in my stomach.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Cyanide Diamonds POV:

Pregnant.

I'm so unbelievably happy yet scared at the same time.

Will Ghoul want the child?

Will I even get to tell him?

No. I can't think like that. I won't think like that.

A lot of Killjoys have turned up and more keep arriving.

We've built a big fire and about 20 of us are sat around it talking.

"So, you guys are with the fabulous Killjoys right?" a blue haired killjoy asks us, I think her name is Toxic Trigger but I can't really remember. One of them are called that.

Fro's group, my group and Dr. D's group are all sat around the fire with another group of 5.

There's a girl with green hair, a girl with pink hair, a girl with purple hair, a girl with red hair and of course the girl with blue hair.

They all have very colourful hair..

"yeah!" Ang answered her when none of us did.

"where are they? Aren't they coming?" the green haired on asked.

"they're on a separate mission. They'll be going in first as a diversion" Dr. D explained.

"ohh" the pink haired one mumbled.

Dr. D had explained this countless times. We'd already split the killjoys into groups.

Me, Fire, Fro, Ang, Vic, Peaches and some others are going down into the labs by the underground entrance.

Flo, Star, Blaze, Dev, Res and some others are going to the cells to release as many killjoys as possible.

Faith and Sun are disguising as Dracs and going in search of Johnny. Missile Kid is in charge of finding out where he is so Party can tell Faith.

"eeeeeeeeeek!" there was a squeal behind us. I turned just in time to see a very colourful, pink haired girl jump on Faith's back.

Faith struggled for a moment before managing to pry the girl off her back and turn to see her attacker.

"Pixie?" she gasped.

"CRASH!" Pixie squealed.

"I'm not Calamity Crash anymore, I'm Faith Destroya"

"okay then Faith, this is Neon Flame" she grinned, pointing to a black/blue haired male killjoy.

"Neo" he said shaking Faiths hand.

"Hey, I'm Faith!"

"Neo and I met in the desert, we were both alone so we decided to be alone together" Pixie explained. "but enough about me! What about you?!"

"well after that day I decided it would be safer to fake my death. I wondered the desert for a bit before I ran into my new group"

"OOH who are they?" Pixie squeaked. She was very excitable.

Faith turned to me, Star, Res, Fire and Flo and beckoned us over. I stood up and skipped over to where they were stood.

"Pixie this is, Oriental Flower, Restricted Chaos, Jet-Star Jumper, Cyanide Diamond and Gasoline Fire." she introduced us.

"guys, this is Electric Pixie!" I glanced over at fire and saw she was looking rather coldly at Pixie.

Pixie ran over to us and hugged us all.

"thanks SO much for looking after Cr- I mean Faith!" she gushed.

"it's our pleasure" Fire said waving her hand in a 'don't mention it' way. Her ring glinted in the light of the fire.

"OOH! You're married? Who are you married to?" Pixie asked her eyes shining.

"um, I'm GETTING married to Kobra" Fire said, emphasising 'getting'.

Pixies face fell slightly but she quickly hid it. "that's great!" she exclaimed. I wasn't sure if she actually meant it and by the look on Fire's face neither did she.

"me and Neo are planning on getting married as soon as this whole mess is over" Pixie said referring to the whole BLi reign.

Neo smiled and nodded. Personally I found the whole conversation awkward.

"Soo, where are the fabulous four?" Pixie asked.

"they're the diversion, they've already set off on their part of the mission" I explained.

"oh" Pixie sighed.

"yeah, well. We'd better get some rest for the big day tomorrow. Pixie you and Neo need to sign in with Dr. D" Faith said.

"okay, night, and good luck! Y'know just incase I don't see you tomorrow" Pixie said smiling politely at us before skipping over to Dr. D.

"well guys, let's hit the hay. It's late and we'll need all the rest we can get" Star said.

I nodded. I was pretty tired!

* * *

Faith Destroya's POV:

It was midday when the guys called. Well, Fun Ghoul called telling Dr. D that the plan had worked and they were setting off for Battery City as soon as the others woke up.

Dr. D reckons it should be around 8pm when they get to Battery City and that works perfectly with the plan.

Everything was fitting perfectly into place.

"Keep your arm strong!" Fire instructed. I groaned, she's been trying to teach me Karate for the past hour.

It just wasn't working. I'm not the karate type. Di and Flo got it though.

Di was actually really good. She floored Fire on her third attempt. I think I've said this before but Di is definitely the most deadly person I know.

Suddenly Fire straightened up from her defensive stance and looked out at the horizon.

She grinned and jumped up and down waving.

The Trans AM was speeding down the road.

Di and Flo both noticed it and stood up. Di had gone white.

"Don't worry, they aren't stopping" I reassured her.

Her eyes went wide. "how do you know?"

"they're going too fast"

I was actually quite sad that they wouldn't be stopping. But we had a mission.

The car sped past and we watched as it slowly disappeared.

"I'll go tell Dr. D" I shouted as I turned and sprinted off in the direction of Dr. D's van.

"Dr. D!" I panted as I got there.

"what is it?" he asked looking around alarmed.

"we just saw the Trans AM"

Sure enough DD's radio buzzed and Kobra's voice echoed around the van alerting Dr. D to the fact they just passed zone 3.

"get your stuff together, we leave in 30 minutes"

* * *

Party Poisons POV:

It was dark when we finally reached the tunnel into battery city. This particular tunnel led right to the bridge over the most surrounding BLi headquarters.

We were bathed in the artificial glow of the tunnel lights, no one said a word. I glanced at the picture of Missile Kid we'd taped to the car.

Signs flashed on the walls advertising BLi shit, the stupid BLi logo sneering down at us.

Up ahead a tollbooth came into view guarded by a S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W unit and a Drac. The jumped up from the booth and ran out onto the road.

I smirked and held back a laugh. As I'd that would stop me! I sped up the car and crashed through the barrier, knocking the guards to the sides.

I looked in the mirror in time to see a gloved hand reach up and press a red button before collapsing back towards earth.

This is it. They knew we were here.

I pulled the car to a quick hand-brake stop and we piled out of the car, slamming the doors shut in the process and marching calmly into the building.

We shot down the first load of Dracs with ease, we didn't even had to stop! From a spectators point of view we must have looked pretty badass.

I didn't quite know where to go from here so I followed my instincts.

To my surprise I saw Missile Kid playing idly with a blue ball through a glass door in my right.

I marched in and shot the Dracs, I saw a lady in a suit slip out of a door in the back of the room but I had no time to follow her.

I ran to Missile and crouched down, extending my arms. She fell into my arms and I gripped her small frame tightly.

We need to get her out of here and fast. But first...

"Missile did you find out where Johnny is?" I whispered into her ear.

"floor 7, room 32." she said back, she obviously wanted the others to hear.

I stood up and saw Jet pull a radio from his pocket. He quickly spoke into the mic.

"Johnny is in room 32 on floor 7. I repeat room 32 floor 7!" he spoke hurriedly.

"right gotcha thanks guys! Good luck and see you soon hopefully!" Dr. D replied.

Jet hastily out the radio into his back jeans pocket and we strode out of the room.

We lead missile down the corridor we came through, I could hear heavy footsteps behind us, which I was almost certain, weren't human. They were too rhythmical, too perfect.

We burst back into the room we entered in and spun around to shoot at the advancing Dracs.

Missile stood in the middle of the room her hands over her ears and eyes scrunched shut.

Me and Kobra stood back to back shooting wildly around us, I saw Ghoul junking madly about dodging shots and dishing out a few of his own.

Jet was in the far corner battling furiously.

Suddenly Kobra's back wasn't against mine anymore and I saw him running towards Ghoul who was being tackled by 3 Dracs.

I edged closer to the wall and shot at the white, which was everywhere..

A drac ran past me and I instinctively reached out and grabbed at it. My hand enclosed around something rubbery.

The mask slipped off the Dracs head and the drac fell to the floor, spazzing slightly before going still. Obviously pulling off a drac mask kills the drac.

I couldn't breathe. Not only was the drac human underneath. But I knew this human.

The lifeless eyes of Jimmy Urine, or Crazed Oasis stared unblinkingly up at the sky.

What have I done? I've killed Dr. D's oldest, best friend!

I shot lazily at a few Dracs. Each shot missing. I looked drunkenly back down at the mask I still had in my hand.

Suddenly cool hands were slipping around my throat and pushing me up against the wall. Korse's angry, sneering face was inches away from mine.

I felt the tip of a gun press to my chin but everything felt numb. It all felt so distant.

I stated back at Korse's old black eyes, I wouldn't show emotion. Korse grinned.

I heard Kobra's roar echo in the room. Everything else seemed to have gone quiet as if I was underwater.

There was a blinding flash of white light and a screech.

I couldn't see. My chin was stinging as if someone had stabbed me with a red hot rod.

I subconsciously felt my body slide to the floor. This wasn't right? I'm meant to be dying! Not actually dying but last time I actually blacked out.

Why can I still hear and feel? Sure everything felt distant and the sounds were muffled but I can still hear.

I heard Ghoul's muffled shout of 'Kobra' as a soft 'thud' echoed through the room.

I was in an uncomfortable position and my arm and back was starting to throb annoyingly.

I heard a door close somewhere and Missile screeching.

"save yourself, I'll hold them back" Ghouls muffled voice echoed through my brain.

Everything was echoing now. The 'pews' of the laser dams became a constant drone in the background.

The throbbing in my back and arm was slowly fading and the noise was becoming more and more muffled.

Nothing.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

Faith Destroya's POV:

Me and Sun hurriedly jumped out of DD's van as soon as Jet told us where Johnny was.

I pulled on my Drac mask and watched as Sun did the same. We sprinted to the building until we were too close and walked casually.

We walked right through the doors no problem as there weren't any Dracs guarding. Just dead Dracs courtesy of the Fabulous Killjoys.

We went straight to the lift and I pressed the '7' button.

"remember don't talk, not a word. Only grunts" I reminded sun once the doors had closed.

The doors quickly opened again before Sun got a chance to respond and the mechanical drawl announced we were on floor 7.

Thanks mechanical voice. I had no idea I asked to be on floor 7...

We walked out of the lift and walked side by side down the long corridor.

I counted the numbers in the door. My heart was thinking wildly in my chest.

14

16

What will I see when I get there?

22

24

Will he look the same?

28

30

Oh god.

We halted outside of the door marked 32.

I reached out a trembling hand and tried to steady it. I gripped the door handle for a moment before taking a deep breath and pushing the door open.

* * *

Gasoline Fire's POV:

We pulled up outside of a rundown graffitied building. We knew it was safe because of the angel painted on it in neon green.

We trudged into the building, which actually wasn't a building.. We followed the tunnel down and down until it eventually evened out.

It smelled of piss and rats. I'm not gonna lie and it made me want to be sick.

"it smells" Di stated scrunching up her nose.

"sorreeey!" peaches joked.

A few killjoys laughed but I didn't. I'm in serious mode. And in serious mode I'm serious. Duh.

We followed the tunnel around a few bends until we came to an end. There was a ladder and a handle to a trapdoor in the roof.

I climbed the ladder and slowly twisted the handle. It turned a few times before the lock clicked quietly and I pushed the door open.

I jumped into the labs and shot the Dracs. Di junked out after me and helped, followed by another killjoy, and another.

Soon enough the Dracs and scientists lay dead on the ground.

We set to work collecting essentials. Like medicine, healing gel which healed any wound, a green liquid which woke people up when they were unconscious and the main essential.

The potion used to bring people back from the dead. There wasn't much of it. It was kept in a small purple glad phial in a glass case, which I quickly smashed and swiped up the potion.

We put everything into our bags and looked around. I looked at Di and Vic who nodded then at Peaches, Fro and Ang who also nodded.

We pulled on the Drac costumes over our Killjoy attire and instructed the other Killjoys to stay and keep watch.

I slipped the reviving potion into my pocket, Fro slipped one of the tubes of healing gel into his pocket and Ang popped one of the wake up bottles into hers. We weren't sure what we would need to wake up the Fab 4.

We each grabbed a drac gun, hid our own in the baggy pockets of the itchy shit jackets we were wearing and ran out the door.

Once we were in the hallway outside we slowed to a Drac pace and casually walked through the double doors at the end.

The hall was bustling with Dracs, scarecrows as BLi officials. Everyone seemed calm as if the attack was over. Oh how wrong they are.

I glanced at the signs on the walls and searched for the room we needed.

The isolation cells.

The Fabulous Killjoys were to be held there until they awoke for questioning. Then they will be taken to the execution room.

But it won't get that far. If the plan worked.

Our next part of the plan was to wake up the four then 'guard' the cells. We would give them weapons if they needed them.

If Faith and Sun pull through with their side of the plan then we were to escort the FK's to the execution hall. If not we were to get the fuck out as soon as possible.

One of the 'Dracs' with me(I couldn't tell which) pointed to the room we needed and grunted slightly to get our attention.

It was on the 16th floor.

Me and the others nodded and we stepped into the elevator next to the sign. A Japanese lady with a black bob stepped in after us and pressed the highest floor number. Floor 25. The Boss' floor.

She obviously had a high level of clearance.

I, being nearest to the buttons, pressed the one marked 16 and stood back to attention.

If we as so much breathed wrong the Japanese lady would bust us.

The doors slid closed and the lift trundled upwards.

The Japanese lady seemed to be flicking through some papers nervously.

After what seemed like hours the lift dinged open and we stepped out carefully avoiding bumping into the official.

We marched down the corridors ignoring the other Dracs and peeking into the rooms through the small glass window.

Soon enough we came to one and I saw 4 body bags lying neatly on the floor.

The Dracs guarding at the end of the corridor weren't taking any notice to us.

I saw the shortest of the Dracs with us, so Di, pull out 2 small computer chips.

She walked casually forward and I barely saw her flick the chips at the Dracs.

The Dracs shook slightly before going rigid.

"I've stunned them, they won't wake up until those chips are removed" she whispered to the group.

We all nodded and entered the room.

Immediately I went to the closest body bag and unzipped it to reveal Jet Star. Yes! We were in the right room!

I pulled off my mask and the others did the same. I quickly saw Ang tip some of the wake-up potion into Party Poison's mouth.

Immediately he coughed and spluttered rubbing his eyes with his hands.

Ang beamed and tipped some of the potion into all of their mouths.

The guys all reacted the same way and sat up beaming.

I ran to Kobra and pulled him into a kiss.

"Di!" Ghoul squealed like a 4 year old.

"Ghoul!" Di squealed, happily jumping onto Ghoul's lap and hiding her face in his chest.

"okay! First things first!" Fro said.

"have you guys still got your weapons?" Vic finished for him.

The 4 patted their pockets and sighed.

"nope" Kobra answered. I quickly pulled out my Killjoy gun and handed it to him. I saw Di give Ghoul one of hers, peaches give Jet hers and Fro give party his.

"hide them in your pockets" Fro instructed. The 4 did as they were told.

We explained to them the rest of the plan and the 2 ways this could play out.

They agreed and we pulled our Drac masks back on. If we were caught in here with them then we'd be screwed.

We 'good-lucked' and stood outside the door as if we were guarding it.

As soon as the door shut behind us a loud alarm went off and red lights flashes everywhere.

Suddenly Korse appeared in front of us and scowled.

"what are you doing here?- never mind are they awake?" he growled.

We nodded and grunted.

"good, there's been a change of plans. They're going straight to the execution room."

Oh shit. We hadn't even heard from Faith. Has she done it?


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

Jet-Star Jumper's POV:

Me, Flo, Res, Blaze, Dev and the 2 other Killjoys called Lolli and Tootsie marched down the corridor almost in sync towards the cells.

We turned into a corridor lined with cells upon cells of Killjoys. It was shocking how many were in here.

Dj had said it was bad but I never imagined it would be this bad.

We all turned to face each other and nodded. Silently we pulled out our guns and shot down the unsuspecting guards.

Some of the Killjoys in the cells squealed but relaxed when we pulled our masks off and they saw our colourful hair.

They thanked us and agreed to help fight once we'd released them all. We pulled out the spare guns we had brought and stole the dead Drac guns.

Suddenly the door swung open and an utterly bewildered Korse gawped at us. His face quickly turned from one of shock to one of anger as he smashed his hand on a big red button on the wall and sprinted from the room.

We sprinted after him only to be surrounded by a flood of Dracs. Damn. He was gone.

The fight had begun.

* * *

Faith Destroya's POV:

Johnny hadn't changed much. His wavy brown hair was still short but it wasn't as tousled as it usual was.

Although he was wearing more business-like clothes and his eyes were black. His face also showed no emotion.

"Johnny?" I whispered. He stated back at me confused. I stepped further into his room followed by Sun who closed the door softly.

"who are you?" he spoke in his exact same voice.

"J- Jenny, don't you remember?" I whimpered.

"rings a bell" he thought aloud, he squinted at me and rubbed his chin with his fingers like dad did.

It sickened me as I realised how alike they were. Aside from the whole dads a wacko and Johnny is actually sane.. Partly..

"I'm your sister? Remember?"

"sister?" it could just be me but I swore his eyes got slightly less black.

"hey yeah! I do remember you!" he said suddenly snapping his fingers.

I smiled. "you do?"

"yeah! Are you here to help?"

What? I turned my head to the side slightly.

"help?"

"with my job! Well OUR job!" he looked at me expectantly. He reminded me of a child and an adult at the same time.

"no Johnny! We can't kill them! They're the good guys!" I tried to explain.

"but dad sai-" he began

"dad lied! He's lied to us before Johnny! Can't you remember?" I pleaded.

"no.."

"oh fuck.." I sighed running my hand through my hair.

"my thoughts exactly" a cold jeering voice said behind me. I froze, I'd never even heard the door open!

"Hey Dad! Look it's Jenny!" Johnny said excitedly pointing at me.

I face palmed.

"so it is!" my dad sneered finally coming into view. "wow Jenny I almost didn't recognise you, I thought you were dead!"

"yeah, we'll obviously not!" I spat.

"now Jenny, don't be rude! I was worried!" my father faked.

"BULLSHIT! You kidnapped me! Drugged me an almost forced me to kill the man I love and my friends! So don't try and feed me your shit because I won't fucking eat it!" I yelled in his face.

He grabbed me by the throat and pushed me against the wall. I heard Sun's cry of agony and saw that 2 S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W units were restraining her, rather roughly.

"you da-"

"is that true?" Johnny cut him off. I looked at him and saw that his eyes were definitely lighter than before. "that you kidnapped her and drugged her?"

"of course not Johnny! She's lying it's what they do!" my father said to him in a sickly sweet tone which SO didn't suit him.

I would have said something but his fingers were currently crushing my windpipe, so instead I looked pleadingly into Johnny's eyes.

I hope to God he gets the message.

He looked back for a moment but didn't acknowledge my probably pained expression before looking away again and nodding to my father.

He dropped me to the floor an I gasped for breath hacking and coughing as I rubbed my sore throat.

He looked disgustedly at me for a second before snapping his fingers. One of the S/C/A/R/C/R/O/Ws stepped forward and dragged me to my feet before restraining my arms behind my back with its strong hands.

With a jolt in my stomach I realised that the hands underneath the gloves were human and warm not cold and robotic like Dracs.

These things were actually human beings that weren't drugged.

Damn.

Suddenly the alarms went off and I flinched at the sudden noise.

My father looked panicked for a moment before pulling out a radio and speaking hurriedly down it.

"change of plans Johnny! Come along you 3"

He turned and sauntered off down the corridor. We were dragged after him into an elevator, he pressed the '4' button and the lift hurried down.

As soon as the doors slid open we were pulled out into a large room with 4 figures kneeling on a raised platform with their hands behind their backs.

Party Poison, Jet Star, Kobra Kid and Fun Ghoul.

Di, Fire, Fro, Peaches, Ang and Vic were all restrained at the back of the room. They had on full Drac gear except for the mask.

"NO!" me and Star yelled in unison causing everyone's heads to snap in our direction.

I stated directly at party and watches as his face turned from boredom to fear and defeat in seconds.

"Faith" he mumbled.

"shut up" Korse spat triumphantly.

"aw! We have ourselves a reunion!" my oh-so-lovely father exclaimed.

I glared at him and looked at the others.

Di was silently sobbing in the back and Fun Ghoul was watching her worriedly. I couldn't tell if he knew or not.

Fire and Kobra were staring deep into each others eyes.

Peaches and Fro were huddled together.

Ang was leaning casually against the wall refusing to show fear and Vic was glaring at a triumphant looking Japanese lady.

The guards restraining me and Sun shoved us over to where the others where and I immediately went to comfort Di.

I looked back at Party and saw he was staring at Johnny who was currently being handed a gun and lead up to the platform. He looked away from him and our gazes locked.

He gave me a reassuring smile I was unable to return and mouthed 'I love you'

'I love you too' I mouthed back before dropping my gaze to the floor to hide my tears. I caught sight of the bracelet he had given me for my birthday more than a year ago and the memories I'd tried so hard to ignore but not forget came flooding back.

**BANG!** Multiple shots rang out, it all happened so fast but it definitely sounded like more than 4.

There was a mixture of horrified/choked screams and shocked gasps.

Oh god. Do I even want to look.

I peeked through my lashes at the scene. All FK's were jumping up and running to us.

I felt myself be engulfed into someone's arms and looked up to see Party's happy face beaming down at me.

"you did it!" he gushed. I what? But I'd failed?

I looked around Poison and saw Korse lying face down on the ground in a pool of his own blood.

My Father sprawled on the ground his white suit slowly turning red from a wound directly on his heart... If he had a heart that is.

The Japanese lady slumped on the floor blood dripping down her face from a pretty awesome headshot.

And all of the Dracs and S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W/S dead.

"wh- what?" I stuttered. How did this happen?

Then I noticed that Party was holding gun and now I think about it, so was Ghoul, Kobra and Jet. Where'd they get those from?

"They-" party gestured to Di, Fire, Peaches, Fro, Ang and Vic. "- thought it would be a good idea to hide some guns in our pockets just in case."

I looked in awe at my friends and they all looked pretty chuffed. Except for Di who was sobbing un-controllably into Ghouls chest.

"So I shot darling Airi over there-" Kobra continued jabbing his thumb at the Japanese lady. "-Jet shot those 2-" the SC's. "-Ghoul shot the Dracs and we all got a few shots at your father"

I nodded. But wait! That left out one person-

"who shot Korse?" I asked.

"Bullet did!" Party answered.

I looked wide eyes at John- no Bullet. My brother who I's thought was going to kill our real family just minutes ago.

He smiled sheepishly at me.

"you- you remembered?" I squeaked.

He nodded. "everything, from the moment he strangled you"

I pulled away from Poison who I was still hugging and ran to my brother.

"oh Bullet I've missed you so much!" I squealed as I wrapped my arms around him.

"I've missed you too sis" he said rubbing my back.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

Cyanide Diamond's POV:

This is it! I have to tell him. I can't hold it in any longer it'll kill me.

I took deep breaths and rubbed my eyes furiously.

Damnit Di! Stop fucking crying you can do this.

"Di! What's the matter sugar? We're safe!" Ghoul hushed stroking my hair.

I pulled away. "Ghoul there's something I have to tell you!" I squeaked just about managing to stop myself from bursting back into tears.

"what is it hun? You can't tell me anything" he said wiling a strand of hair from my face.

"no! No you're going to hate me! Omg what if it's died! Oh no oh no! I can't do this! You'll hate me forever and I'll be left alone! I can't do this on my own! What am going to d-"

He silenced my babbling by pushing his lips against mine.

Wow cliché but effective.

He pulled away and looked straight into my eyes. "please tell me" he whispered.

"I'm pregnant" I blurted, oh god here come the water works. I blinked back the tears and watched as his expression changed from comforting to shock to blankness and then to happiness all under a second.

Wait. Hold up. Happiness?

No it was WAY more than happiness. He looked ecstatic.

"I'm gonna me a dad?" he asked quietly. I nodded and smiled back.

"oh my god" he mumbled before he screamed. "I'M GONNA BE A DAD! A MORHER FUCKING DAD!"

The whole room froze and stated at us, Fire, Faith, Flo and Dr. D where the only ones that knew. Oops.

"Party! Kobra! Jet! I'm gonna be a dad!" Ghoul squealed jumping up and hugging them.

They looked at me a mixture of shock and joy on their faces.

"you're pregnant?" Poison asked.

I nodded. "Yes" I said my voice cracking and wavering.

I'm just so happy that Ghoul had taken it so well!

Almost immediately I was bombarded with 'why didn't you tell me' s and 'congratulations' s. But the best thing as Fun Ghoul strutting up to me and pulling me into the most passionate kiss I've ever had.

Our kiss was interrupted by Faith's radio.

"Faith? Are you guys okay? We haven't seen or heard you in a while!?" Dr. D's worried voice boomed from the radio.

"yeah! We're all fine! As in the FK's, me, Di, Fire, Ang, Fro, Vic, Sun and Peaches! Korse, Airi and the Boss is dead! We have Bullet and he's fine!"

"good! Now can you guys get down to the first floor! There's a battle going on!"

"righto! We'll be down as fast as possible!"

"okay! Goodluck!"

Dr. D's voice was taken over by crackling static.

The final battle has commenced.

**A/N: Kayz the rest will be up asap. In the mean time KEEP RUNNING! :D**


	17. Chapter 16 p2

Chapter 16 Part 2:

Party Poisons POV:

We ran straight from the execution room after stealing back confiscated guns.

I grabbed Faiths hand as we ran and soon heard the familiar sounds of battle.

We burst into the main foyer and skidded to a halt. Dracs and Killjoys alike littered the floor either dead or injured.

I smiled one last encouraging smile at Faith before running into battle.

* * *

Faith Destroya's POV:

It was not going good. More and more Dracs kept appearing and our numbers were slowly dwindling.

I looked around in panic and screamed in horror when I saw Pixie's battered body on the floor.

I fell to the floor beside her and relief flooded through me. She was breathing.

I hauled her over my shoulder and ran as fast as I could under her weight out of the building. I laid her down in one of the cars.

I remembered last time I was here. The building here was built almost exactly the same as the last one.

Then I remembered the room I was in before I disappeared.

The drac control room.

I bolted through the door and straight to an elevator, only just managing to dodge shots.

I hit the button to the floor it was on last time and prayed that it was the same.

As soon as the lift dinged open I catapulted myself down the corridor and barged into a room.

I'm not sure if I was lucky or unlucky.

It WAS the right room. Only this time it was guarded by about 5 S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/Ws.

I shot one down immediately but soon felt strong arms grab me from behind. I kicked and threw punches occasionally hitting something and once hearing a satisfying groan until I was pushed against the wall.

"Hit the button. There's nothing else we can do. The boss is dead, we might as well take out as many Killjoys as possible!" the Guard restraining me commanded.

The SC sat at the control panel nodded once and slammed his fist down onto a large red button.

Oh! How cliché a giant red self-destruct button. Well-done BLi! SO creative.

Then again BLi aren't creative..

Red lights flashed hurting my eyes and a mechanical voice pierced y ears.

"Closing emergency doors! Self destruct in 5 minutes." it repeated in its robotic tone.

The guard holding me threw me further into the room and it and the guards ran. Locking the door behind it.

Shit.

I ran to the door and batted my fists on it.

The red lights continued to flash causing my head to throb.

"shit shit shit shit..." I muttered under my breath.

I looked around wiping the sweat that had began to appear from my head.

"EMERGENCY DETONATION DOWNTIME 3 MINUTES" the voice blared into my eardrums.

"shit shit shi- WINDOW!" I cried in happiness. I ran over to the window and searched for a handle.

None. It didn't open.

Fuck. I bit my lip and turned looking for something to smash it with.

"DOWNTIME 2 MINUTES"

Aha! I grabbed my gun and shot at a pipe coming from one of the machines. It sparked and a gas began pouring from the pipe.

Maybe I hadn't thought that through.

I picked up the broken piece of pipe and smashed the window.

I knocked little jaggedy pieces away from the window and climbed up.

Whatever that has was, was making my head go funny. I felt woozy and all noise seemed to echo.

"do-ownti-ime 1 mi-inu-ute" the robotic voice wobbled.

I looked down at the ground and gulped. I was up pretty high. Luckily there was a moat around the building.

I could see specks of colour standing far away from the building and felt happy that the Killjoys had escaped.

"20

19

18" the voice began counting down.

Shit. I stepped out of the window and plunged into the cold water.

It hit me like a ton of needles. Just before I hit the water I heard a defeating 'BOOM'.

I looked up and through the blue/green haze of the water I could just make out the orange of fire and blackness of smoke.

* * *

Party Poisons POV:

Laser beams were flying everywhere. From friends and enemies. As soon as a Drac was down another was in its place.

Among the bloodstained clad white bodies of the Dracs there were also Killjoys.

Some were injured some dead. I saw Di and Jet both carrying out injured killjoys and tending to their wounds with a few other killjoy paramedics.

Kobra was up ahead kicking and shooting back to back with fire. It was almost a dance.

Ghoul was covering Di as she helped the injured.

I shoot at the Dracs around me and search for the one person I want to see most.

But I don't see her. Instead I see other Killjoys jumping and kicking. I see Flo run through the cored of Dracs towards Jet where they collide together in a desperate this-could-be-the-last-time-I-see-you type of kiss.

About time.

I spin around worry flooding trough me.

Where could she be?

I scan the floor hoping beyond hope I don't see her face.

I cry out in a mixture of shock and agony when a shot hits my shoulder. I curse under my breath and shoot at the Dracs I've only noticed were advancing on me.

Then a lot of things happen at once.

All of the Dracs literally brake. Like they fall to pieces right before our eyes.

A few more shots ring out until finally all of the killjoys exchange confused glances.

But the silence lasts a mere 2 seconds before red lights flash and a monotone robotic voice drones

"Closing emergency doors! Self destruct in 5 minutes."

Shit.

Suddenly metal barriers start to slowly descend over the glass doors of the entrance.

Immediately the killjoys run from the room squeezing through the gap as it gets smaller and smaller.

Now I really need to find Faith. I will not lose her again.

A wave of deja vu washes over me as I look at the large building.

I see the guys with the others and run over to them.

Ghoul is sporting a rather lovely cut from the left side of his mouth to the top of his cheek.

Peaches has her leg all bandaged up and is sitting in the jeep with Fro next to her.

Blaze is crying in the front seat being comforted by an also testy Vic.

Ang and Dev are locked in a tight hug.

I know immediately what's happened. I know why Sun isn't here. Sadness washes through me. She was young. Probably the youngest.

I look at Flo who is staring blankly at the building hand in hand with Jet who is looking at me.

I shake my head answering his silent question. No. I don't know where Faith Destroya is.

Faith is fussing over Kobra who seems to have broken his wrist. Probably punched a Drac.

Di is cleaning a few cuts on Stars face white Res holds her hand.

Otherwise we came out pretty unscathed.

I look back at the building almost pleadingly. Faith was downstairs. She couldn't still be in the building.

"Where are you Destroya?" I muttered.

Suddenly there was a dot of colour on the white walls of the building.

Faith was standing in a window a quarter of the way up the building.

It wasn't too high up but if the most wasn't there and she jumped she would die.

Why is she up there?

Panic floods through me as I see her almost drunkenly sway in the window.

Then she steps almost gracefully from the window and breaks trough the surface of the glassy water just as the building erupts into a mass of fire and smoke.

As soon as the ball of fire dies down enough I run forward and drop down at the waters edge.

I desperately search the water until Faiths head pops up over the surface and she gasps for breath.

She grins upon seeing me and I let out a happy hysterical sounding laugh.

I extend my hand for her and she grabs it.

I pull her from the water and kiss her, not caring if my clothes got wet.

We made it. Everything's okay.

It's over.


	18. Epilogue

Epilogue:

(10 years later)

"Victoria Robyn Iero you be nice to your brother!" I scold using the full name card.

"I'm sorry mommy" Tori whimpers.

"don't be sorry to me, be sorry to AJ"

She turns to her little brother and sighs. "I'm sorry I took your choo choo AJ"

I smile happily at my children. AJ grins and hugs his older sister.

They look so much like Frank it's unreal. Frank says they have my smile though.

Which honestly, I'm disappointed about. Frank's smile is the best smile.

Period.

I sigh happily and wrap my beige cardigan tighter around me.

It's a little chilly in the desert today.

Yeah. We stayed in the desert. After BLi was destroyed Dr. Death took over control and fixed everything.

People for their emotions back, people make music, houses were built, law enforcements which didn't wear crazy Dracula masks.

Everything was pretty much back to normal. Except for the people who can remember it.

The killjoys.

Some Killjoys stayed at battery city. Some went back into the desert, that's what my group did.

We wanted to keep that the same. We grew up in the desert.

So all of us. Fro's group included came back. We built up a little village and we all live on the same street.

We couldn't bear to let each other go.

Speaking of the others, they're due to arrive anytime.

So I'd better fill you in.

After the war Fire and Kobra got married. Although we don't call them that anymore. They're Olivia and Mikey. They gave birth to twins 2 years later called Elena and Ivory.  
Two beautiful baby girls with their mommy's naturally ginger hair and daddy's dashing good looks.

Me and Ghoul (Jaime[Pronounced like Jamie] and Frank) got married in 2023 me having given birth to my beautiful daughter Victoria the year before. 3or so years later gave birth to little AJ which stands for Anthony James.

Jet and Flo (Ray and Niamh [Neeve])finally admitted their love for each other and last year Flo gave birth to a baby boy called Wesley. He was obviously blessed with the awesomeness that is an Afro.

Faith and Party (Jenny and Gerard) got married straight after the battle then and there without a second though Faith still dripping with the water from the moat. Unfortunately Faith was diagnosed with womb cancer a few years back. She pulled through but is unable to have children. So they adopted Grace (Missile Kid) officially.

As for Missile Kid she grew up and is currently engaged to her long term boyfriend Will.

Star and Res(Jess and Zack) married and Jess had a little girl name Felicity and. Boy named Felix a few years later.

Peaches and Fro (Leah and Alex) married and peaches is currently 6 months pregnant.

Ang and Dev (Rian and Charlotte) are happily married without children. Neither of them want any.

Blaze and Vic (Anna and Jack) are engaged. They are to be married in 3 months.

Sun (Millie) was buried in the huge garden in Battery City where all of the Killjoys that died fighting were buried.

Bullet (Johnny) moved into the city and married, last I heard he became a Doctor.

Pixie and Neon managed to get out relatively unscathed. (Pixie had extensive scarring on her face where she was hit with a laser). They married and moved to (new) New York and I haven't heard from them since.

Gerard, Mikey, Ray and Frank continued their band but changed the name to My Chemical Romance. They're actually quite big. Jack, Alex, Rian and Zack's band All Time Low also made it large.

So I Guess you could call it a happy ending. Honestly it was.

The total death rate of the battle was billions. From the very first bomb in 2012 down to the final blast in 2020.

We have our battle scars. Some cut so deep they cut our very souls.

It sounds cheesy but it's true. Families were destroyed. Loves we're lost.

I'm just glad I didn't lose mine. I'm just glad my kids won't have to go through it. I think everyone is.

I smiled as I felt an arm go around my waist, I turn slowly in the strong arms and look into the loving eyes of my husband.

"Jaime, everyone's here" Frank whispered.

I reach up and kiss him softly.

"then let's not keep them waiting" I whisper back.

I grab his hand and together we walk into the house side by side.

_-the end-_

**A/N: Okay, I updated this a little later than expected. But only by a day! :D Dont worry! This won't be the last you hear from me. I AM working on more stories. I just dont know when I'll upload them, they're far from finished...**

**So i guess for now its goodbye..**

**Keep Running Killjoys! :D**

**XoCF**

**P.S Thanks Mattisonbourg(Neon Flame) you're really kind!:D And I'm sorry I made your charecter a boy. It just fit.. Also thanks for reading everybody who has.. I'm starting to sound awkward So I'll just go. Yeah...**

**BYE :D**


	19. Just Descriptions :S

**A/N: Hey! So I made this description thingy and thought you's might like to know exactly what the characters look like as I'm not the best at descriptive writing even though my English teachers spent the whole of last term prattling on about it... I was bored too soo.. :s**

Welcome new agents! You have been recruited by BLi as a zone Draculoid! You are required to capture as many killjoys as possible, kill if necessary.

Here are some of the more dangerous Killjoy groups out in the zones.

_Known killjoy group 1; exterminate on sight:_

Faith Destroya:

Female

Mid length wavy brown hair.

A dark blue vest top with a turquoise vest on top.

Faded light blue ripped jeans and chunky dark brown boots.

A white jacket with pale green lining and pale green killjoy symbol on right arm.

White mask with pale green raccoon style patterns.

A white gun with pale green circle design.

Cyanide Diamond:

Female

Mid length straight blonde hair.

Short slim figure.

Black batman top with dark purple skinny jeans and yellow converse.

Black leather jacket with purple trim and purple killjoy symbol on right arm.

Joker bandana style mask and 2 lasers, one purple with yellow pattern the other yellow with purple pattern.

Gasoline Fire:

Female

Fiery straight long orange hair.

A white tank top and a blood red leather jacket with white lining and white killjoy symbol on right arm.

Grey jeans and black boots.

Grey mask&gun with red/orange/yellow fire patterns on.

Jet-Star Jumper:

Female

Long blonde hair with blood red and black dip dyed tips.

A pink, purple and blue 'JAGK' top with black skinny jeans and faded knee length purple converse.

Pink leather jacket with black lining and black killjoy symbol on right arm.

Black mask with purple glitter and a baby blue gun.

Oriental Flower:

Female

Short wavy/curly black hair.

White mask with baby pink, blue, purple and green flowers printed on.

Light pink top, denim shorts, pink tights and knee high grey converse.

Grey gun and a baby blue jacket with pink lining and pink killjoy symbol on right arm.

Restricted Chaos:

Male

A bright green t shirt with once white jeans.

Black vans and a blue and green checkered mask.

Blue and green checkered gun with name signed on handle in white.

Brown curly hair.

A blue leather jacket with grey lining and grey killjoy symbol on right arm.

_Group 2; exterminate on_ _sight:_

Frozen Flame:

Male

Mousey brown hair with pink streak.

Red t-shirt with black skinny jeans.

White leather jacket with blue detail and fire patterns on the back.

Blue doc martins.

Red gun with blue killjoy symbol on handle.

A black bandanna and aviator shades.

Devil Wings:

Male

Shaved head with extremely white teeth.

Brown t-shirt with ripped denim jeans.

Brown vans and a denim jacket with red fabric cuffs and lining.

A red biker helmet with devil horns and 'see you in hell' printed on the back in white.

A red gun with name printed on it in white.

Peachy Glory:

Female

Brown straight hair and tanned skin.

White long vest top with light green short vest top over it.

Blue Capri shorts.

Peach coloured vans and peach cropped short leather jacket.

Black gun with 'adios mes amigos' printed on the side in peach. This is due to her spanish ancestry.

A plain black mask like cat woman's from Batman(Michelle pfeiffer's version)

Blood Angel:

Female

Short choppy white hair with piercing blue eyes.

Black t-shirt with black and white striped jeans.

Blood red doc-martins.

Blood red leather jacket with angel wings printed on back.

Killjoy symbol tattooed on back of neck.

White feather mask with white and red swirl patterned guns.

Victory Death:

Male

Dark brown hair, almost black with blonde streak.

Blue and white striped shirt and a black leather jacket with light blue stitching, lining and detail.

Yellow jeans and black, blue, green and white dunks.

Dark/light blue mask with matching laser.

Crystal Blaze:

Female

Ginger hair, pale skin, freckles and pink lips. Irish decent.

Light green vest top with white denim jacket.

Faded denim shorts with dangling black braces.

Brown cowgirl boots and matching cowgirl hat.

Light green bandana and aviator shades.

Light green gun and knife belt around right thigh.

Midnight Sunlight:

Female

Short curly brown hair with purple streaks.

Purple t-shirt with cream cardigan.

Black skirt and purple fishnet tights with knee length green converse.

Over sized green sunglasses and a green gun.

_Group capture for questioning on whereabouts of Dr. Death Defying:_

Electric Pixie:

Female

Died neon pink long straight hair, usually tied into 2 high pony tails.

Neon green corset style top with denim capri shorts.

Neon pink knee high socks with black vans.

A black gun with neon pink and green paint splatters.

Black fingerless long sleeves gloves.

Neon Flame:

Male

Spiky black hair with blue tips.

Blue t-shirt with a green zip up hoodie.

Black jeans with blue doc martins.

A green gun with while lightening bolts.

Killjoy symbol tattooed on right palm of hand. Fabulous Killjoy logo on left.

A dress up yogi bear head for a mask.

_Group 4: known accomplices of Dr. Death Defying, capture only:_

Lolli Pop:

Female.

Black wavy hair.

Tie-died rainbow coloured t-shirt with white booty shorts.

Black pixie boots and a black bandana tied around left leg just below the knee.

Ritalin Ratt: -Exterminated!

Male

Spiky brown hair with blue bandana tied around forehead.

White polo shirt with baggy blue jeans.

Black sneakers and a world war 2 style gas mask.

Newsagogo:

Male

Blue Mohawk.

White suit jacket with blue trim and detail.

Blue skinny jeans.

White low top converse with blue tongue.

Tootsie:

_**UNKNOWN**_

And of course there are the four Fabulous Killjoys, call exterminator if spotted.

Good luck men!


	20. IMPORTANT NOTICE

Hey! Wow, I've just looked back at this and my writing has changed LOADS! I'm actually how surprised at how low my writing skills are in this. Anyway, I'm just letting you all know that I've quite this website (Duh..) but I have not stopped writing. I am on Wattpad under the name of _WatchMeBurn. If you want to read anything from there I promise my writing standard has gone up! I have a bunch of fanfics on there, mostly ATL but I am currently writing a frerard which I'mm looking forward to. Posts are slow though because I'm in my GCSE year and I'm doing the DofE (look it up) and ISA. Anyway, link below! Thanks guys, really!

Forever and always a killjoy,

Chemical-Freak xo

user/_WatchMeBurn


End file.
